The Wandering Immortal
by Scorpius124
Summary: Jaime Arc, the first Arc, cursed with immortality he wanders Remnant seeking vengeance against the woman who was responsible for his curse. While also trying to understand the changes of the modern era. Takes elements from many works of fiction including scp 1440, and other immortality fanfictions. OCJaune, Magic Jaune, Strong but not to OP Jaune. Might include some Ruby x Oscar.
1. Prologue

**In this story, Jaune Arc is immortal, I will be using a mixture of OC, SCP 1440, and other sources for Jaune's character, no he will not have Crocea Mors. It also contains spoilers for volume 6, so if you don't like spoilers then don't read this until you've caught up.**

 **Since the beginning of time, there have always been elements separating mortals from gods. But, what happens when the most important one is severed. Man behind to realize that maybe they should have stayed on their pedestal.**

 _The continent of Anima, 4979 years before the founding of team Rwby_

 _Jaune Arc's Perspective_

Jaune Arc, the first Arc, a proud knight willing to serve and protect his people. Salem, a woman preaching about how she stole immortality, had managed to rally three kingdoms to battle against the gods. What foolishness, he would have preferred to stay and protect the commoners from the bandits and stray Grimm that roam around the kingdom, instead he was forced to scout ahead with many others to find out what the gods had done.

"This is boring," I say quite annoyed by my king's choice of action. "Come on Jaune, you have said that five times already" was the response from the scout sent by the queen of the thieve's outreach. "Yeah shut up, I want to live for eternity," said the brutish man for the far northern kingdom. "Well excuse me for not wanting to have immortality" came my snarky response. "Why not? You could become the world's greatest warrior with it" questioned the northern warrior. "Because I have others at home I want to spend my life with instead of leaving them behind for a life of battle and greed" I retorted. "Quiet both of you, I see the older brother's shrine," said the thieve's scout.

We all stop in our tracks as we see the gates to the shrine, open and unguarded. "Well, I'd say its best for us to just leave now and tell the others about this," I say trying to be the sense of reason. "Or maybe we should go and take the immortality for ourselves," said the northerner, destroying my hopes of leaving. "Yeah, we can do that just as easily as that peasant woman" stated the thieve, burying my hopes even farther down while simultaneously showing me that neither of the two had seen the woman known as Salem.

As the pair began dragging me with them for their believed loot we all began experiencing a terrible feeling. Which was promptly ignored by the two others as they continued dragging me towards the pool surrounding the tree.

"Alright, so where is the peasant stole from the gods, let's get started" stated the northerner. I look to my right to find the thieve muttering about taking immortality first then dumping our bodies off a cliff. This worried me, but not as much as it should have. We were soon interrupted by two figures appearing from the pool. One made of light with a pair of antlers, maybe horns, on its head. While the other was made of darkness with a pair of curved horns pointing out of his head. The two brothers approached us before the younger one spoke. "Why have you come here mortals ?" questioned the brother of darkness. Before I could hopefully defuse the situation my two associates spoke up. "We demand immortality, a peasant woman stole it from you two, so why don't we deserve it" spoke the pair simultaneously not even realizing how deep of a grave they were digging. "Immortality you say, why do you seek it," asked the younger of the two, malice deep in his voice. "Some woman preached it to us, showed us that you gods are not above us mortals" spoke the northerner. "Then you shall receive a gift" spoke the younger, ignoring the words of prevention from the older one.

Before my very eyes, the two others had begun glowing, their faces reveling in the power coursing through them. Before their faces began to show pain as screams echoed from them and they began to age, age too quickly, their skin turning to dust, their clothes disappearing, and their screams edged into the back of my mind as all that remained was ash and dust.

"Now mortal who preached to you about her immortality," asked the older. "Ah... Ah A woman by the name of Salem, she came in saying she stole immortality from you two" I say getting onto my knees in hopes of not angering the two gods. "She asked anyone to prove her wrong. I witnessed her survive each hit, I had been asked to take her head off with my very blade, it didn't even pierce her skin. She began talking, saying you two were weak, demanding that we could take immortality for ourselves." I finish. "Quite a brave choice mortal, but a foolish one at that" answered the older one. "For your insolance, you must be punished" concluded the younger one.

Before I could resist I felt the two entering my mind, searching for a punishment worthy of my heresy. When it stopped I was quickly grabbed by the younger one and thrown into the pool. I feel an aura surrounding me, it felt calming but failed to ease my dread for its purpose. As I was soon dragged out I felt new. "What have you done ?" I ask with dread filling my voice. "You feared spending your life without those you love so you shall outlive all" answered the younger one. I looked down as I begin to grasp the severity of the situation. I begin to stand before staring at the two, feeling both undeserving yet still deserving of my punishment. "Unlike the trial, Salem must go through in order to undo her immortality, you shall simply disappear never know what death is," said the older one as he threw me out of the shrine.

I hit the ground with much force before feeling a loss of consciousness.

 _Continent of Anima, 2 hours later_

 _Jaune Arc's perspective_

I awoke to a searing pain surging throughout my entire body, an intense burn of magic energy scorching my self. I look up to see my surroundings, a peaceful forest, this does not ease my worries.

My train of thought was soon interrupted by a beam of spiraling light and darkness shooting into the sky and destroying part of the moon. I gasp as the realization that the gods have abandoned us.

I soon begin to recover and return to the kingdom, the trek more than likely take me several hours to arrive.

 _3 hours later_

I finally return to the kingdom, the streets empty and the homes silent. My hopes quickly being buried deeper and deeper. The feeling of dread flooding back.

I begin running towards my home, pushing through abandoned carts and market stalls. My heart dropping from what I fear has happened to those I care about.

I break down the door of my house and begin searching, fear shadowing my logic. I open the door to Violette's room and to my horror, there is nothing.

Her crib empty, and filled with dust. My heart drops as tears fill my eyes at the realization of what has happened. I begin to frantically search throughout the house for evidence of either of them.

I drop to my knees as I have found nothing but one picture, one drawn skillfully several months ago.

Showing me in the background, hands-on my wife, Ellisa's, shoulders. Ellisa was a kind woman, blonde hair, green eyes, a set of wolf ears atop her head. She was smiling as she clutched Violette close to her chest. Violette, my firstborn, only a few months old, blonde hair and wolfs ears atop her head, her eyes being a deep cyan deferring her from either of us. She was holding onto one of my hands while her other arm was hugging her mother.

Tears stream down as memories of the two begin to flow through my brain. "NO," I say in desperation. "NO !" I begin to repeat as more tears flow down my cheeks and stain the floor below. I soon realize who was responsible for this, the woman who manipulated our leaders, convinced us to commence war upon our gods. "SALEM !" I say with deep malice in my voice for what she has done. I remove the picture from the frame and begin heading out.

As soon as I leave the doorway the Grimm surround me, attracted by the sheer negativity emanating from myself. I look to see the swarm amassing around me, and instead of a fear of death, I feel only anger. I look at my picture once more and allow the memories to return and calm. Tears stop flowing as the anger of loss took control, I look over to the Grimm and put the picture into my coat. I draw my sword and with a roar of anger, I charge forward.

The first of the Grimm, an alpha Beowulf, charged forward. Its jaw open and ready to bite down. I bring my sword clean through the middle of the jaws, separating the top and bottom half of the alpha Beowulf by its jaws. I charge towards the rest, swinging Draco Dente in wide arcs to maximize the damage. I was soon stopped by an Ursa major pressing its paws onto the broad side of my sword. I remove my left hand from the grip and bring the fist towards the Ursa's open maw, aura flowing throughout the fist.

When the fist made contact it was only a split second before the ursa's entire side vaporized. I look at my hand before forming a fist. "Hmm... Probably absorbed some kinetic force from the crash" I say opening my fingers once more. I look out to see more Grimm amassing for another assault. I raise my blade once more and prepare for their next siege.

Confusion reaches me as the Grimm begin to back away and rush back into the darkness. I was left with little time to recover as a massive shadow looms over me. I look to see an elder nevermore, clad in a multitude of bone armor and completely white in color.

"Alright world, keep throwing these hardships at me, see how I turn out in the end," I say to myself in annoyance of my situation.

The nevermore cawed before launching a flurry of sharpened feathers, breaking the many buildings, streets, and walls of the town with several of them hitting me but doing nothing. I stared at the ancient Grimm, grinning as I realize just how dangerous I now am.

I quickly begin charging as much aura as I can into my blade, it emanating a strong flame of pure white aura. I begin swinging the sword at an angle to maximize the force as the aura is fired off from the sword. The force from the shot shattering the sound barrier as it traveled towards its intended target. The nevermore was only capable of realising a small cry before the force from the kinetic energy left a massive hole clean through its torso.

I have a realization that if I have survived this disaster then the very woman responsible for it may have survived as well. I chuckle thinking of how I'm going to make her suffer for her actions. "I may not be capable of killing her, but I sure as hell will make her suffer," I say as I begin to walk out of the kingdom with revenge on my mind and anger in my movement.

 _Continent of Anima_

 _Jaune Arc's perspective_

I began running, I have no idea where she could be but I will not stop until I find her, however long that may take.

'So I continued my journey, trekking through all known sorts of territory. From freezing tundras to burning deserts I kept searching. Every kingdom I found was as empty as before, adding more fuel to the fire of my vengeance. This would soon be rewarded as I finally tracked down my prey'.

 _Three months later_

Every day was the same, wake up, track her, slaughter Grimm, eat, sleep, and repeat. It was quite torturous and aggravating to discover that my kingdom was not the only area that was affected. Every castle, every village, and every home, empty. I had recently found tracks showing a direct proceeding from the older brother's shrine and it had given me the lead I needed to finally find that bitch and make her eternal life hell.

I find myself nearing the edge of prosperous lands and getting closer to gates of chaos and darkness. I soon find myself at a cliff overlooking a small ravine that is just at the border of the two territories, the best place to enact an ambush. I just have to wait now as the sun was beginning to set as darkness replaced the orange of the sky. I didn't let the darkness impede me as I began setting a myriad of traps throughout the ravine to catch her. When I was finished it looked less like a ravine and more like a kill pit. Now all I had to do was wait.

 _Unknown time later_

My attention was soon diverted from the ravine to the dark side of the world. An area of corruption and evil, bred and created in the younger brother's image.

My musings were soon cut short as I hear the sounds of footsteps in the ravine. I look down to find Salem running through the darkness setting off any trap she gets close to. I spring into action and using my semblance I kick a large boulder into the exit of the ravine, trapping Salem as I run down to the other side. I bring my blade up as I descend down into the ravine, intent on my revenge.

Salem's face edged with surprise as a hit the ground where she lay but a minute before, with my sword stabbing right where her head would be. "How I thought I was the only one left ?" she asks surprised and scared. Instead of anwsering, I charge forward, my aura being pumped into my legs rapidly, and I grab her by the throat before throwing her into the Ravine wall.

"Wait, stop, I'm not your enemy, why are you doing this ?" she asked, choking out each response as my hand tightened over her neck. "You know exactly why I'm doing this," I say, intense bloodlust in each word. Her eyes shift to fear as she soon realizes who I am.

"But I didn't do it, the gods did, they did this" she cried out as I began to bash her harder and harder into the ravine wall. "That's where you wrong, I know how you gained immortality, why you told us to attack the gods, and I know that you caused all this death yourself" I answer. "What, why, why would a knight like yourself take all this trouble into persuing me a false alligations" she demanded, fear still prevalent in her eyes.

"Because," I say, in a cold aggravated voice. "Because why ?" she begins to beg. "Because you took everything from me. My life, My kingdom, my people, and my family. You took all that from me and now you must face punishment" I say as I bring the tip of my blade to her jugular.

 _No one's perspective_

Before the blade could make a cut into her neck, Salem used fire magic to get Jaune to let go of her before firing it at full blast towards him. He soon backs away before preparing for another assault, charging more aura into his legs, while Salem's eyes begin to glow and magic covers her entire body, as many elements begin to form rings around her as a defense.

 _Jaune Arc's perspective_

I quickly begin charging more aura into my legs to enact my backup plan, as the witch begins to use all her magic as a way to keep me away from her.

I soon charge forward with a mighty roar as kinetic energy is discharged from my legs and my blade is once more covered in a flaming white aura.

The witch charges forward as well, massive charges of various magic types being thrown my way as I barrel through it all to get my target. I swing my blade putting every last bit of absorbed energy into it before discharging it at point-blank range.

This catches the witch off guard as she wasn't expecting that much force from a simple attack, but she recovers and lifts several of the boulders within the ravine before throwing them at me with magic.

My white flames of aura begin to darken, changing from pure white to pitch black as all the magic in the area dissipates completely, leaving the witch in awe as her only way of attack has been cut off.

I tackle her to the ground and begin to unload a series of brutal punches as the gauntlets tear into her aura but doing nothing in the end.

She kicks me off before fleeing from my wrath and speaking into the night "I have lost everything as well, so if you want me dead then I'll do it myself". I was incapable of hearing this as I screamed into the night sky with pure rage "SALEMMM !".

'I continued to wander, continued to look for her. But when I found her again, she was different. She had thought that the pure chaotic destruction within the younger brother's pool could kill her, it didn't, she was corrupted by darkness and I was on a new journey, one to find a way to kill her'.

'My journey, however, was soon sidetracked. As a remnant of what was once humanity spawned from the dust of the past. I myself had no idea where they came from, but they were there. Kingdoms were built and destroyed. Faunus, once seen as equals and great allies, were now being caged like actual animals'.

'I watched and waited as times change, populations grow, and Grimm attack'.

'I took a small break from my journey to rebuild the Arc clan, I married a kind woman and had several children, however, when she discovered my immortality she drove me away in fear of our children. I accepted this. But on two conditions; she, her children, and all their descendants are to keep the Arc's name. And that the clan keeps Draco Dente. Though they soon melted and reforged Draco Dente into a sword and shield known as Cocrea Mors, I should have been angry, but I soon got over it and gained a new blade, one just as good'.

'I soon watched as many legends began to form throughout Remnant. Warriors of silver eyes leading battles against Grimm. Four Maidens gaining the abilities of magic. Relics of old appearing and being hidden away'.

'I watched all this and a thought occurred, the witch will use these. I began to keep track of the silver-eyed warriors. I met each reincarnation of the maidens and assigned them the guard each relic. Soon other groups followed my lead and worked to cover up the knowledge of the legends. As technology became the crutch that magic once filled. Semblances and aura, once only used by the most elite and noble, now being used by every and all that fight the Grimm. I have watched all this and shall continue to watch this. I modernized, armed myself with modern toys, let my training continue, but I never stopped searching, searching for a way to kill the witch, then take my own life'.

 **Character description**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Age: 21**

 **Species: Human**

 **Height: 5.11 ft**

 **Weight: 127 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Hair Color: Blonde**

 **Combat Style: Mixture of two and one-handed sword dueling and a form of martial arts utilizing punches and kicks in a brutal fashion.**

 **Weapon: Draco Dente (Dragon tooth), a bastard sword measuring 4.10 ft long and 5 inches thick, its hilt is designed to resemble a dragon with its mouth open and the blade coming out of the mouth. The scales are a dark blue color and the dragon's eyes are a bright red. the guards on the hilt are wings with the same color of scales. the grip of the blade is a grey color with a small fang on the bottom of the grip for a surprise attack. the blade itself is a black color with red accents pointing outwards on the edge of the blade.**

 **Clothes: An open white hooded long coat that goes down to his ankles, a red scarf with the Arc crest on the end of it. a plain bandolier goes from his left shoulder to his right abdomen, he has guards on his arms coloring gold and white, a pair of similarly colores gauntlets, he has a plain shirt on under his coat, a set of plain jeans, twin grieves on his jeans coloring the same as his guards, a set of combat boots are worn underneath his grieves, and he wears a small locket hidden under his scarf coloring the same as his armor.**

 **Aura Level: High**

 **Aura Manifest (think of it as what aura looks like, which is most commonly a field of energy surrounding the person): White Flames.**

 **Semblance: Kinetic Reversal, he can absorb and store up kinetic force then throw it back by charging his aura into either his limbs or his weapon and it can even be fired as a projectile, it does not increase his defense and he still takes the full brunt of the attack.**

 **Magic: Nullify, by concentrating on his negative emotions he can generate a field of pure negative energy, nullifying all semblances and magic including his own semblance, but this can't be used for long periods of time as it also requires his own stamina to remain.**


	2. Jaune Arc's Character Sheet

This isn't an official chapter, this a character sheet for what Jaune will look like in modern day Remnant.

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Age: Phsyically 21, actually 5000**

 **Species: Human**

 **Height: 5.11 ft**

 **Weight: 227 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Hair Color: Blonde**

 **Combat Styles: One and two handed sword combat. Hip-fire gunmanship. Hand to Hand combat, a mix of boxing and martial arts.**

 **Weapon 1: Sapentoai (serpents eye), a 5 ft odachi blade. the blade has the same coloration of the Draco Dente's blade. The hilt has artwork of a jaded snake with lapis eyes and an open mouth. The grip is a jade color like the snake and is fashioned to resemble a snake coiling around the base.** **The shealth is black with red accents lining the center, with a pattern of cresent moon like objects going on each red line.**

 **Weapon 2: Pars Lunae (Moon piece/the moon), a 454. longbarrel revolver. The barrel is 7 inches long. The Grip is white with gold accents and a symbol of the shattered moon on each side. The rest of the revolver is white with gold accents.**

 **Clothes: He wears a white hooded long coat with gold accents that goes** **down to his ankles, His red scarf with the Arc crest on one end, which he keeps tucked around his neck. A white high-collered cape with gold accents that goes as high as his ears and as low as his calves. A plain black hoodie covers a grey long sleeve shirt. A set of knuckle dusters grafted onto a pair of fingerless gloves. Plain blue jeans. Metal reinforced combat boots. A locket with a picture of Ellisa and** **Violette that is kept underneath his scarf.**

 **Aura Level: High**

 **Aura Color: White**

 **Aura Manifest: White flames**

 **Semblance: Kinetic Revirsion, he can absorb and store up kinetic energy and discharge it back by charging aura into his limbs or weapon. He can also perform certain techniques, but this requires a certain amount of kinetic energy.**

 **Magic: Nulify, by consentrating on his negative emotions he can project a sphere of negativity that nulifies all types of magic and semblances, this causes his aura to change from pure white to pitch black and causes him to lose all kinetic energy he had stored up with his semblance.** **Another downside to the magic is that it is a powerful magnet for grimm, as it is formed entirely from negative emotions.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello, sorry for the wait I have a habit of procrastination followed by forgetting when it comes to working on my fanfics, trying my best to work more on this fic.**

 _20 minutes later_

 _No One's Perspective_

"Jeez, what's his problem today"? asked Qrow as he continued his long trek through the snow cased forest.

"First the maiden issue then having me track done him, he better be giving me a full cellar's worth when it comes to payment" Qrow mused in an annoyed tone, clearly not in the mood for this.

"Come on out, they can't possibly record us out here so come on out before I have beat your fucking face in"! yells Qrow as his patience grew thinner by the moment.

"Alright fine I'm coming out, what's your problem with the cold anyway?" asked Jaune as he walked out of the treeline, Sapentoai leaning on his shoulder.

"You know exactly why you jackass" responded Qrow.

"Yeah. Yeah. Ok, what the hell do you want to talk to me about anyway because you know that I will not join your brotherhood?" said Jaune in a stern and slightly annoyed voice.

"Ruby's being accepted into Beacon early," said Qrow.

This statement made Jaune freeze as the realization hits him and his fists tighten, nearly bending and breaking his blade and its sheath.

"You do realize what this means Qrow," said Jaune in a near unholy voice.

"I do but-"

"BUT NOTHING !. You realize that Ozma is going to turn your own daughter into another one of his soldiers" Jaune Screamed causing much of the snow to fall off the trees and the birds to flee from the area.

"LIKE HELL, If you think I'm going to let him get to her like that. But that's not the only pressing matter" Qrow retorted.

"And what could be worse than Ruby going into beacon without any knowledge as to how to use her eyes?" asked Jaune growing angrier at Osma every second.

"He's also given Oscar an acceptance" answered Qrow.

Jaune for the second time today froze as anger built up, he unconsciously dropped his blade to avoid destroying the weapon. Black flames began resonating from his body as Grimm began to flock to his position, unaware of there fate.

"Talk to me when I get through this... anger management" responded Jaune in a voice that was an unsettling fusion of earth-shattering rage and psychotic rambling. Before he walked off into the Grimm horde cracking his knuckles and warping the metal of his knuckle dusters.

Qrow simply shook his head before muttering "Let's just hope that initiation goes smoothly".

 _Approximately 16 hours before initiation_

"Come on sis, I'm sure you'll be the bee's knees," said Yang trying to encourage her sister.

"But I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees". was the response.

These two girls were just some of the lucky many who were accepted for the initiation into Beacon.

"Well Ruby you got to get out there somehow, I mean even Oscar is ready," said Yang as she gestures to the boy sitting near them.

Oscar Pine was a 16-year-old boy with black hair and hazel eyes. He is wearing a red bandana around his neck, a light green coat that is open showing off his grey shirt, he has a bandolier over top the coat with various pouches full of ammunition, a pair of silver gloves, grey trousers with numerous pockets, a single belt around his waist with an odd box attached to the backside, and a pair of plain grey shoes.

"Ruby, Yang is right you need to meet some new people" quipped Oscar as he joined in the conversation.

Before Ruby can respond a hologram message displaying the tragedy at the last Faunus rights protest was soon replaced with warnings about Roman Torchwick before being replaced just as quickly with a message from Beacon.

"Hello-"

"Wonder who that is ?" questioned Yang.

"- I am professor Goodwitch and welcome to Beacon Academy" finished the hologram.

"Well that answers my question," said Yang.

"Come on let's get going before something bad happens," says Oscar as he picks up his bag and begins walking to the exit of the bullhead.

The three were soon at awe at just the scale of the academy. "So this is where we'll be spending the next four years of our life" spoke Yang.

"Yeah, it's truly amazing" quipped Ruby.

"OH, that guy has a bo-staff, and she has a fire sword" started Ruby as she became more excited over the many weapons of her soon to be fellow students.

"Calm down Ruby, we don't want to cause a scene," said Oscar as he tried to stop Ruby before she went full-blown weapons nerd.

"But Oscar, checking out weapons is like meeting people, but better" retorts Ruby as she brandishes her weapon, Crescent Rose.

"Please, there's a better type of weapon that we should be looking for," said Yang with a small smirk on her face.

"Eww, gross Yang," said Ruby as she put some distance between her and Yang while Oscar simply ignored her little joke.

"Well, anyway my friends so see yah, got to go, bye," said Yang as she was soon swept by her group of friends.

"Yang, get back here" shouted Oscar as he chased after her leaving Ruby behind.

"Wait there's still so many things, are there dorms? are we staying in them? what is happening ?" questioned ruby as she spun around flabberghasted that she was just abandoned by her sister and best friend.

She soon crashed down onto a set of luggage that was just set in the middle of the walkway for some reason. "What are you doing !" yelled a particularly ticked off voice.

"What ?" asked a still dazed Ruby.

"This is dust you dunce, nature's wrath mined and refined from the mines of the Schnee dust quarry" continued the aggravated voice as she began to shake one of the beakers full of dust causing a small cloud to begin appearing.

"Are you even listening to you dunce-" the woman's rant was soon cut off by a small explosion caused by a mixture of her own carelessness and a small sneeze.

"Do you even realize want you could've done if that explosion was any more powerful" the explosion did not, however, stop the ice queen's angry rant even as the beaker, which was amazingly unharmed, rolled away.

"Look I'm sorry princess but-"

"Its heiress actually, Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company" spoke a new voice.

"Finally some recognition" started the heiress.

"The same company known for its shady business deals and questionable labor laws" the new person concluded as she put the beaker into the nearest suitcase.

"What but, I'm not-" the heiress stammered before simply walking away.

"I promise to make it up to you" shouted ruby as she soon turned to the other person. "thanks for-" she soon stopped as she saw that the other person had walked away as well.

"Ahh" she sighed sadly as she realized that she was alone again.

"Ruby"

Ruby soon turned as she saw that Oscar was running back to her.

"Why did you leave me" questioned Ruby Sadly.

"I wasn't doing it intentionally" retorted Oscar.

"But come on, you know that I wouldn't just leave you" continued Oscar.

"But come on we need to get going before we miss the opening speech" Oscar concluded.

 _Approximately three weeks earlier_ "

"They might be fine" concluded Qrow as he took a swig from his flask while just watching the absolute carnage in front of him.

"That wouldn't be possible" responded Jaune as he was crushing a Creep with one hand on its head, the other at the point where its tail meets its main body, and the Creep's legs popped off and a large amount of black essence flowed out of the holes where its legs once were as the bone armor snapped and warped under the man's brute strength.

"Besides, how do you think they would react to how the initiation would work" Continued Jaune as he back-handed an Alpha Beowolf with so much force that he tore up what was left of his right glove while also decapitating the Grimm in the process.

 **End Chapter**

 **Thank you for being patient with my bullshit, I also saw that many of you wonder about Jaune's personality. Well his personality switches depending on the situation, he becomes enraged if anyone he cares about is in danger, he mostly acts cold and isolated while also being a bit of an asshole to anyone he doesn't want to be near but is a kind and protective yet kinda joking and immature when around other people he has let them know about, the biggest point is that he isolates himself from others out of fear, the fear of being used, the fear of going out of control, and the fear of what would happen if people discovered and talked about his Immortality.**

 **Another point is that I have some ideas for some other fanfictions and I want to know which one you guys might like to see.**

 **1\. New Dawn: An AU of One Piece where Shiki had attacked the East Blue earlier, this will bring many changes to the Straw Hat Crew.**

 **2\. Hero's Mind: A crossover between My Hero Academia and Red vs Blue, in this Izuku's quirk is a manifest of his personalities that take the form of AIs, how will all this affect the world of MHA.**

 **3\. Grievous Arc: A Jaune betrayed story where after his transcripts where discovered nearly all the students tried to kill him, and some almost succeeded, he is then found by Salem's faction and rebuilt to be her champion. A general of metal and rage, he will soon take his revenge.**

 **4\. Hero in the Shadows: An esper/vigilante/eventual OP Izuku Au. Born with great power. A dark reality thrust onto him at an early age, costing him nearly everything and leaving so few, he has one left to protect and like hell, he's going to let the world hurt her as it scarred him.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey, hows it going, A couple of things have happened since my last update. 1 I got a PC so now I don't have to type this all out on my phone. 2. I have been working on a book, honestly better than most of my fanfic work. Also, a question I saw was about what will happen with team JNPR and Oscar, well Oscar is taking Jaune's place and it won't be called team JNPR. Now please enjoy this chapter.**

 _Some hours later_

"So Qrow, you have any other missions from Ozma or not," asked Jaune as the hours of walking through the frozen forest of the Atlas/Vale border had barely phased him.

"A better question would be how you aren't even tired. It's already dark for fuck sake" responded Qrow, annoyed because he has had to trek through a dark snowy forest to keep up with the immortal. "You already know why Qrow" shot back Jaune."But seriously shouldn't we at least rest for a little bit" continued Qrow. "You know that this is too serious to just be left off the table Qrow" answered Jaune.

"Fine Fine, but yeah I do have some other things to do for the old man" responded Qrow before he took out his flask to take a sip. "You're just going to freeze quicker doing that" quipped Jaune as he stepped over a snapped log. "Does it look like I care" Qrow retorted while pocketing his flask. Jaune didn't respond but sighed at the blunt response from his follower. He then raised Pars Lunea and motioned to Qrow to stop.

"What?" Qrow whispered before the ground began to shake violently. Over the horizon, a massive herd of Manticore could be seen, their forms bathed in the light of the moon as their eyes glowed with malice and rage. Qrow quickly withdrew his weapon and shifted it into its shotgun form, barrel pointed to the horde and his eyes sharp. Jaune fired several shots, each killing one of the charging Grimm, but it failed to thin the charging mass. When his gun clicked empty Jaune holstered it and withdrew Sapentaoi as the mass neared them. Qrow fired several shots before shifting his weapon to a sword. "Whoever kills the most buys the other a drink" Qrow joked as the two stared down the mass. "Yeah, sure" spoke Jaune as the first neared them.

 _The Morning of Initiation_

 _Oscar third-person Perspective_

Oscar awoke to a stinging pain on his forehead; he opened his eyes just to see Yang, finger ready to flick once more. He quickly put his right hand up to his face to guard against her. Yang took her hand away from Oscar while a smirk strewed across her face. "Ruby already left for breakfast, she asked me to wake you up so that you wouldn't miss it" she explained while Oscar sat up and rubbed his forehead.

"You could have woken me up a different way," he said, getting up and pulling out a set of day clothes. "But where's the fun in that?" she retorted. Oscar only sighed before heading over to the bathrooms to get dressed.

The two soon joined Ruby for breakfast before they headed over to their lockers, not missing an interaction between an Ice Queen and a red-haired girl who just wanted to get out of it.

the three soon arrived at the edge of the Emerald forest where Ozpin and Goodwitch waited for the rest of the arriving participants. the trio stood atop metal sheets in a line while many of the other participants filed onto ones of their own before Ozpin cleared his throat and began his speech.

Oscar only paid attention to the most important parts though he turned to Ruby when he heard the sound of glass cracking to see her petrified. he was unable to give her any comforting words as Ozpin finished his speech and Glynda gave instructions on what we were all to do.

Oscar saw the first one flung into the air by his sheet and many followed. He adjusted his footing and, with a mechanical hiss, he was flung into the air with the rest of them. He pulled the box off his belt and pressed a small lever. it began to shift and alternate before a gladius was in his hand; he twisted the grip and pulled causing it to extend into a polearm and he now held a pike in his hands.

He watched as Yang used her gauntlets to realine and land unscathed while Ruby used her scythe to slow herself. He stabbed his pike into the nearest tree canopy and twisted around it before dropping down and shifting it back into a gladius. He then stabbed his blade into the bark and glided to the ground, landing right in the center of a Beowolf pack.

The pack growled at him as he pointed his blade at the nearest one before they charged. He ducked under the first one and sliced its underbelly before twisting his body to avoid the next one, causing it to crash into the first one. He thrust the blade into the head of the third one before lifting it over his left shoulder and crushing the next one, he pulled the blade down causing it to slice the crushed Beowulf's head completely vertically.

He shifted the blade back and the guard thrust forward while a trigger poked out of its underside. he brandished the now transformed handgun and fired several rounds into the next approaching mass while he used the two dissipating corpses to cover his flank. The echo of 9mm hollowpoint rounds tearing through unarmoured Grimm flesh reached Oscar's ears as he saw them struggled while black mist emanated from wounds.

Oscar, satisfied with his work as their dying whimpers reached his ears, turned to the now dissipated corpses and walked to what he believed was the north. A voice soon stopped as he turned and met eye to eye with the red-haired girl from earlier. A silence reached the area until she spoke up; "I guess we're partners now" she said while walking up to him. "Yeah I guess we are" he responded before the awkward silence returned.

"We should probably head for the temple," she said as she walked up beside him. "Probably should, by the way, what's your name mine's Oscar," Oscar said as the two continued through the forest before gunfire broke the silence. "My name's Pyrrha and it seems that our comrades have encountered the enemy" spoke Pyrrha as she began rushing towards the sound of gunfire.

Oscar followed suit and the two trekked for a couple of hours until they came across a cave entrance with paintings and warnings around its entrance. "We should avoid going in here" Oscar stated as he took in the details of the warnings, specifically the deathstalker in the painting. "But what if someone else were to stumble upon this cave and they don't notice the warnings, the Grimm don't die of age and I don't think the Grimm in this cave was taken care of" Pyrrha responded.

Oscar couldn't argue with that logic, considering how his teacher just about beat it into his head, and shifted his weapon into a spear. Pyrrha grabbed a rotten branch and wrapped it in a rag before lighting it. The two of them cautiously walked through the dark confines of the cave before halting as a glowing object was brought into view. It shook in a mesmerizing way, slowly back and forth, but Oscar looked down and Pyrrha fired several shots from her rifle.

This stopped the swaying and a ferocious roar echoed causing the two to turn back and start running back to the entrance. They made it out and quickened their pace as the elder Deathstalker burst open the much smaller cave entrance and made a b-line for them.

They dodged trees and stones while the Grimm broke through any object that would get between it and its prey.

They soon made it to an opening to find Yang and three others; the quiet girl who sat and read to herself during lights out, a hyperactive girl who seemed to have ridden in on an Ursa, and last of all a boy who just seemed out of breath (probably the hyper girl's partner).

A sound from above caught their attention as the girl in black pointed up and the echo of "heeeeaads uuuuupppp" reached their ears. Oscar looked up to see Ruby rapidly falling towards them and ran to catch her.

He managed to do that, albeit he ended up buried under her. Ruby quickly got off of him with embarrassment written on her face while she apologized profusely to him. Oscar groaned while getting up and just responded with a; "No worries, just keeping you safe".

After a small name game the girl, Blake, pointed out how they were one short before a rude voice shouted; "How could you leave me?". the group looked up to see that, probably, Ruby's partner was still holding on to a Nevermore (most likely how they got here in the first place). Said person then lost her grip and began to plummet to the ground, only to land on Oscar.

The woman sarcastically said; "My hero" while Ruby helped Oscar up. The Deathstalker broke through the treeline as the Nevermore circled back. "Great now we can all die together," Yang said in her own sarcastic tone. "Not if I can-" Ruby was cut off by Oscar putting his hand on her shoulder before saying; "What we need is right here, it's best if we just grab our relics and get out of here while keeping the Grimm away from us," he said while pointing to the relics.

The group followed Oscar's advice and grabbed their choice of the relics and fled from the rapidly approaching Grimm until they made it to temple ruins. they began to cross over the bridge to these ruins before the Nevermore burst through it, splitting them up.

Oscar looked over to see Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake stuck on the grounded side of the bridge while holding back the Deathstalker. he looked back got Nora's attention as Blake was knocked down. Blake used her weapon to grapple to falling debris while Nora used her hammer to send Oscar flying into the group before she propelled herself.

Oscar shifted his weapon back into a pike and stabbed the blade right in the Deathstalker's right eyes before shifting it into a spear and kicking it in the face, pulling the spear out of its eyes. the Grimm howled in pain before bringing its stinger down but was stopped by a small barrage of grenades that blew the stinger clean off, stabbing it in its carapace.

This sent it into a blind fury as it thrashed violently, forcing Pyrrha to block each blow. while Oscar and Ren fired off shot after shot from their guns. Nora rejoined the group and fired off grenade after grenade, keeping the beast from gaining ground. Oscar loaded a cartridge of fire dust rounds before speaking up; "Guys I have a plan" he said before firing several shots into the Deathstalker's exposed flesh. "what would that be?" asked Pyrrha as she redirected another pincer. "We hammer the nail in the coffin and get out of here," he said. Ren and Pyrrha looked at each other, considering what he said, before nodding.

Ren joined Oscar and the join fired a fury of bullets in the creature's eye's, the chorus of bullets was joined the echo of flesh Grimm flesh-tearing throughout the cliff face. Pyrrha brought her shield up and Nora leapt atop it before firing herself into the air. She fired once more and began to spin her hammer, gaining momentum.

The sound of her hammer striking the stinger and snapping the carapace rang in their ears before it was replaced by the sound of Nora firing off another grenade and the stones below their feet breaking apart. Oscar, Pyrrha, and Ren found themselves being thrown by the bridge before landing at back in the grass. They turned to see the Deathstalker falling to its death while screeching in horrid pain.

They then looked up to see Ruby dragging the Nevermore with her scythe up the cliff face before decapitating it. The four could only gape in awe as the scene finished with Ruby standing atop the cliff, victorious.

 _Time skip_

Ozpin had just finished announcing team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester before calling the next team over. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long; you four have collected the knight piece and shall be known as team RWBY led by Ruby Rose," He said. Ruby and Weiss had shocked looks on their faces while Yang and Oscar looked proud of Ruby.

The four of them left the stage and Ozpin called in the next four. "Oscar Pine, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie; you four have retrieved the rook piece and shall be known as-"

 _Back with Jaune and Qrow_

Jaune put his left foot forward and hand his hand on Sapentoia's grip while his right leg began to glow with aura. The first manticore reached the two before a bang could be heard and Jaune spun through their ranks like a tornado of blades. The Grimm caught in it stopped for a second before splitting into thousands of pieces with none sparred.

Qrow sliced through several of them before stabbing into the head of one and transformed his blade into a scythe before pulling it out and slicing another one clean in half.

The two found themselves back to back while the horde encircled them. Jaune's sword began to glow and he unleashed a wave of kinetic energy, slicing through a small portion of the horde, and the two charged forward.

Grimm parts flew across the forest as the two sliced any that got in their way as they made a B-line for the Alpha Manticore leading this attack. Jaune raised one of his legs and fired off a shot of kinetic energy, cracking the ground and bisecting any Grimm it hit, clearing the path. Qrow raised his scythe and swung down into another Manticore's skull before using his weapon to pole vault over them.

Jaune's approach was interrupted by a Manticore tackling him into a grove of trees, the sound of cracking bark and splinters hit Qrow's ears. He looked back to see two pine trees explode with a flash, shredding any Grimm in the vicinity, and Jaune flying out as aura cracked off his legs and his cape was torn. Jaune quickly regained ground and swung his blade, launching another wave of kinetic energy, and stomped the head of a downed Manticore.

Another tried to jump the two but Jaune grabbed the beast by its neck and shot some of his aura into it, causing it to explode and tear apart any Grimm hit by the bone shards.

They made it to the Alpha while the rest began running in a circle, enclosing them with the alpha. It charged first with fury in its eye and its stinger raised above its head. Jaune met it head-on with his blade raised and pointed towards his foe. The Grimm brought its stinger down as Jaune sliced off both of its front legs while Qrow leapt upwards and sliced its tail off.

The Alpha roared in pain while Jaune sliced its throat out before thrusting his palm into its face and realised his aura. The alpha tried to screech but it was unable to as its body started to swell and exploded.

This didn't seem to stop the horde as they stopped circling and surrounded the two, slowing getting closer, as Jaune and Qrow stood back to back.

"Qrow I need you to get out of here, your mortal and you have people waiting for you," Jaune said while stretching his arm out and keeping his blade drawn. "But-" Qrow was about to say but Jaune interrupted him; "Just go, I can take care of myself". Qrow stopped trying to argue and just transformed into a crow while Jaune stared down the surrounding horde.

 **And that's that, I hope you enjoyed it. Here's a reminder of the pole for what story I might do next.**

 **1\. New Dawn: An AU of One Piece where Shiki had attacked the East Blue earlier, this will bring many changes to the Straw Hat Crew.**

 **2\. Hero's Mind: A crossover between My Hero Academia and Red vs Blue, in this Izuku's quirk is a manifest of his personalities that take the form of AIs, how will all this affect the world of MHA.**

 **3\. Grievous Arc: A Jaune betrayed story where after his transcripts where discovered nearly all the students tried to kill him, and some almost succeeded, he is then found by Salem's faction and rebuilt to be her champion. A general of metal and rage, he will soon take his revenge.**

 **4\. Hero in the Shadows: An esper/vigilante/eventual OP Izuku Au. Born with great power. A dark reality thrust onto him at an early age, costing him nearly everything and leaving so few, he has one left to protect and like hell, he's going to let the world hurt her as it scarred him.**

 **So far I just have a vote for Grievous Arc, thank you for voting Kv1n20 I appreciate it, but I hope that I get a lot of votes.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone, I am happy that we have gotten another vote for a story. Thank you Wolfenstain64 for voting for Hero's Mind. Now, this chapter will just be about Jaune. Also, the name for the One Piece story will be changed from New Destiny to New Dawn, cause it sounds better.**

Jaune's eyes shifted from Qrow's escaping form to the Grimm horde as he raised Sapentoai and stared them down. "So, who's first?" he questioned. This was soon answered when several Beowolf leapt at him, only to be sliced by his blade.

This started a chain reaction as the rest of the horde rushed at him, claws raised and teeth snarling, Jaune was unfazed as aura began to flow through his blade and legs.

A loud bang echoed as Jaune flew into the surrounding horde, blade slicing any Grimm in its range, while firing off shots of kinetic force from his legs. Piercing through the mass Jaune swung his blade in a horizontal arc, causing a tornado of kinetic force to tear through a large portion of them, leaving only the more powerful Grimm alive. An Ursa Major attempted to rush him but was used as a platform as Jaune shot kinetic force into it and flew into the air.

A Nevermore attempted to snatch him in mid-air but he grasps it by the beak and shot kinetic force into it, shattering the entire beak, and killed it. He then fired off from his left leg and landed right on a Manticore, severing it's front and back half. He didn't let up, backhanding a nearby Boarbatusk before grasping down on the muzzle of a Beowolf and crushed its head. The rest of the Grimm began backing away while his aura flared off his body and he began walking to the mass.

His blade was covered by white fire before he swung it in a horizontal arc, clearing the first several rows. The Grimm continued to back away while snarling at him but he remained nonchalant as the flames around his body lessened and the flowed into his blade once again. Another wave flew through the air as the flames now only flared from his blade and the last row of Grimm growled and rushed towards him. A third wave sliced through these last Grimm before Jaune sheathed his blade and slumped down, breathing heavily.

"Fucking immortality doesn't do shit for stamina" he stated as he rested on a downed tree exhaled loudly. He looked at the dissipating corpses of the Grimm before a caw took his attention. He looked up to see a small black bird on a nearby tree branch. "So have you come back or are you also following?" he asked as the bird came closer, revealing red eyes and it cawed once more. "You followed me too huh?" Jaune continued as the raven landed next to him before turning into an armored woman.

"Been awhile raven" Jaune said while staring down at said woman. Raven didn't say a word and only handed him a piece of paper. "You know your daughter is going to beacon"; this statement seemed to stop her from leaving. "She's probably going to spend her career looking for you" he continued as the woman sat down next to him. "She's a strong one, I have some faith in here" Raven responded while crossing her arms. "Then why didn't you spend more time with her?" Jaune questioned. "You know why," she said before turning back into a raven and leaving.

This left Jaune alone once more as he looked down at the paper she had handed him and opened it. 'They are in Haven' that's what he read before groaning and pocketing the note before standing back up. He rested Sapentaoi on his shoulder and continued on his journey. Slinking through the treeline and enjoying the now calmed forest.

His mind wandered else-where as he followed the snow-covered trail from his surroundings to his memories. Memories of how he met those three kids. From how he had met Yang and Ruby, stopping the Grimm from getting the two. To that of a young lad with much potential and his partial-student; Oscar.

 _Flashback_

The scent of fire and blood resonated through the sky as smoke blotted out any of the artificial lights in the settlement.

Jaune walked through the streets, killing any Grimm he came across, he found the town center engulfed in flames and torn up by Grimm. The cries of any survivor still around echoed with the feral screams of Grimm that were relentlessly seeking them out. Gunfire rang through the night as anyone with enough bravado went out and fought to protect their home but were soon cut down by a sea of darkness.

The cries of a woman caught his attention as he turned to see a woman tightly clinging to her chest while Grimm started to swarm around here. Aura glows from his blade and he sent a wave of kinetic energy at the mob surrounding her. When the Grimm fell he walked to the woman but was saddened when he saw that she was barely moving before a slight whimper reached his ear. The woman shifted to her back to show a small child, no more than four, clinging to her chest while she whispered consoling words to the child.

The roar of another mob worried Jaune as he saw the woman had already lost to much blood to survive the night but the boy was too stubborn to let go. Tears fell from the kid's face as he kept telling his mother to get up while her breathing slowed and she stopped speaking. "Kid" Jaune said while Grimm began to flow into the street. The boy didn't respond as he kept trying to get his mother to move.

Grimm reached them as Jaune swung his blade again, clearing the first set of Grimm, before he tried to get the kid again. "Listen kid, we got to leave, there's going to be more coming and if you want to live we got to leave," Jaune said as he started to pick the boy up while more Grimm started to swarm in. "But. but my mommy?" the kid turned to him with tears in his eyes. The look the kid gave him reminded him of the grief he felt, but he wasn't the first; Jaune swallowed a response and picked the kid up before slicing another nearby Grimm.

The kid kept his eyes on his dead mother while Jaune sliced any Grimm that got in their way as he ran through the burning town. Jaune looked back to see a large horde of Grimm tailing them as he climbed one of the few intact buildings. "Kid, close your eyes," he said while looking at the kid. The kid held on and closed his eyes while massive amounts of aura flowed into his blade. He swung it a full 360 degrees around him, shredding through several layers of the horde.

The kept coming while he sliced through any near him before they started to overrun him.

Another blast of kinetic force and there's breathing room.

The sun rises as Jaune stood atop the roof while the Grimm left the village. He began to climb down while the boy stay clung to his chest. The few people that survived the night walked out of whatever make-shift defense or safe haven they had for the night. Jaune looked to the small group of survivors from the village.

Sixteen people, seventeen including the boy, that's all that survived the onslaught of Grimm that night. The boy had refused to let go of him even as he joined the rest of the survivors. They all had bags full of whatever supplies they could scavenge from their homes and were heading down the path to the next village.

"You're a huntsman right?" the boy asked meekly. "Yeah, you could say that" Jaune responded. "Then train me?" the boy said. This caught Jaune off-guard as few people had ever asked him to anything related to training; "Huh?". "Please, I don't want more people to die like that" the boy continued, most likely referring to his mother. "But why me?" Jaune asked. "Because you saved me, you fought them for the entire night, you can train me" The boy spoke while looking up at him. "What's your name kid?" he asked. "Oscar". "Right then, Oscar, if you want to be trained as a huntsman then you have to undergo strict procedures and work hard every single day; would you accept?" Jaune asked Oscar.

Oscar seemed to be thinking about what Jaune said before he nodded.

 _Flashback End_

A smile crawled upon Jaune's face as he remembered the willingness in Oscar's eyes when he agreed. His mussing were cut short when the sounds of horrid moaning reached his ears. Looking to the source he saw a pack of Apathy Grimm roaming about unobscured. He pulled out Pars Lunea and checked his current ammo. He groaned quietly as he counted the bullets; fifteen rounds, that's all he had, and there was at least twenty-four Grimm. He unsheathed Sapentaoi and channeled some aura into it, the flames were faint and dull, he didn't have much stored up kinetic force. He loaded seven rounds into Pars Lunea and lined up his shots so that they would pierce through their skulls.

First shot; Blew through a forehead then a neck and left a hole in a chest, killing three but getting the attention of the rest.

Second Shot; Decapitates one then tore the spine of the next before bisecting the last one, they were getting closer.

Third. Fourth. Fifth...

They soon neared him and he started to falter; pulling out his blade he swung it, shooting off the last of his stored up kinetic energy. He fell to his knees as the wave shredded through any of the Grimm hit by it. He smirked as the wave left the last of the Apathy and he hefted himself back up. "Damn things, made just to torture someone like me," he said out loud before continuing on his journey and his smile returned as he remembered another encounter.

 _Flashback_

Jaune had Sapentaoi resting on his shoulder while a five-year-old Oscar trailed behind him, a short sword on his back. They were traveling along a small trail through an autumn forest. "Where are we going?" Oscar asked as the two came across a small house. "To meet some people who can help you train" Jaune answered as they walked around the house to the backyard. The moment the two entered the backyard a small voice shouted.

"Uncle Jaune" screamed a small four-year-old girl with a red cape ran up and hugged him while Oscar was stunned at the actions of the girl. Another girl of about six with a large mane of golden hair ran up aswell and threw herself onto him and hugged. Oscar just stared as the two girls continued to hug his teacher.

The two girls seemed to notice Oscar and the red-caped girl was the first to greet him. "Hi, my name's Ruby what's yours?" Ruby greeted Oscar with excitement in her voice. Oscar was still silent before responding in a nervous fashion; "Hi, my. name's. Oscar" he responded. "Uncle Jaune who's this?" the older girl asked. "This is Oscar, he's a student of mine who will be living with you guys"

 _Flashback end_

The reactions of the three kids when they heard this was priceless. He continued on through the forest as the lights of a settlement in the distance pierced through the darkness.

 **So Yeah, thanks for reading, not sure when I'll make the next chapter. Here's the pole.**

 **1\. New Dawn: An AU of One Piece where Shiki had attacked the East Blue earlier, this will bring many changes to the Straw Hat Crew.**

 **2\. Hero's Mind: A crossover between My Hero Academia and Red vs Blue, in this Izuku's quirk is a manifest of his personalities that take the form of AIs, how will all this affect the world of MHA. 1 Vote.**

 **3\. Grievous Arc: A Jaune betrayed story where after his transcripts where discovered nearly all the students tried to kill him, and some almost succeeded, he is then found by Salem's faction and rebuilt to be her champion. A general of metal and rage, he will soon take his revenge. 1 Vote**

 **4\. Hero in the Shadows: An esper/vigilante/eventual OP Izuku Au. Born with great power. A dark reality thrust onto him at an early age, costing him nearly everything and leaving so few, he has one left to protect and like hell, he's going to let the world hurt her as it scarred him.**

 **See you guys later.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone I'm back, I hope I wasn't gone for too long.**

Jaune's breath calmed as he saw the blanket of artificial light envelope the clearing. The soft crunch of snow underneath his feet continued while he trekked towards the settlement's gate. Two guards approached him, rifles armed while thick winter gear kept the cold away. Jaune didn't resist as one of them left their rifle to the side and began inspecting Jaune's supplies.

After a few minutes, the guard stepped back to his ally and motioned for the gate to be open. The screech of a metal gate scraping across cold metal hit Jaune's ears before he stepped into the settlement. Taking in his surroundings Jaune breathed a sigh of relief before he moved to the nearest gunshop.

A soft bell ring echoed as he walked directly to the counter, a clerk waiting with a slight nervousness in his eyes. Jaune stopped before taking out Pars Lunea and setting it on the counter. "Do you have 454. munitions ?" he asked. The clerk shook his head no before gesturing to the stacks of various ammunitions behind him, alongside an odd symbol. Jaune nodded before taking out a satchel and presenting a small golden coin. The clerk stared at it for a second, mind seemingly racing a thousand miles an hour, before ringing the small bell next to the register three times.

Another worker came out from the back room, inspecting the coin the moment he entered the room. The second one released a breath and spoke in a calm, bored expression; "Follow me". Jaune chuckled a bit before putting the coin back into his satchel and holstering Pars Lunea and following after the second employee.

He stepped through the back room and waited as the employee took out a small gadget and began fiddling with the walls. A soft click echoed and the wall opened up to reveal an elevator, which the two stepped inside. Its interior was fine soft before it began rattling in its descent. Jaune struggled to keep a straight face for a moment but just as fast as it desended it stopped.

The employee opened the down and gestured for Jaune to proceed. Jaune nodded and ventured into the only room. Finding a single man, dressed in a fine suit and shock etched into his face, sitting at the desk. "S. S. Sir, it's been a while since you've been to one of our compounds" he stuttered out. "Calm yourself Abraham, I'm not here for a fight, I'm just here for some ammunition" Jaune stated, a smile threatening to crack through his exterior. "Well then, what is it you want ?" Abraham asked, recovering from his shock. "Just some 454. rounds, maybe give Sapentaoi a cleaning" Jaune responded, putting said weapons on the counter. Abraham scrambled off to find the 454. rounds, leaving Jaune alone.

Jaune stood there for what felt like ages before a familiar presence made itself known. The feeling of a blade poking the back of his neck didn't even faze him as he turned on heel and greeted the person.

"Hello Neo, has Roman been doing well ?" he asked, staring down at the mute assassin. Neo just smirked before sheathing her blade and wrapping an arm around him. "Yes. Yes. I've missed you too; say have you had a run-in with a black-hair bitch with two lackeys following her around everywhere ?" he inquired, running a hand through Neo's hand. The mute shook her head but her eyes said she would tell him if she did. "So what brought you here?" he continued with the questions. Neo just looked him in the eye before pulling something out of her pocket.

The clatter as 9 bloody dental fillings hit the counter, shocking the returning Abraham, as she then wiped her hand on a rag Jaune had pulled out. "Jaune, I have the munitions you requested and will take your sword for its cleaning; could you also ask miss Neo to clean up the blood, it contrasts the clean sense of the room," Abraham said, leaving said ammo next to Pars Lunea. Jaune nodded before handing Sapentaoi to Abraham then began loading the shells into a side bag. "Was that really necessary Neo?" he questioned. The heterochromatic girl just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Fair point, slavers don't really deserve mercy" Jaune quipped as he loaded the last of the shells into his bag, six loaded into Pars Lunea. "So, what has Roman been up to ?"; Jaune was met with a similar response. "Raiding dust shops across Vale, not his usual style" he continued the one-sided banter for several minutes before Abraham returned with a clean and sharpened Sapentaoi. Jaune thanked the man before patting Neo on the head and walking out.

"You are still aware of the 100,000 lien bounty on your head sir," Abraham said. "Yes, but it's nothing to worry about" Jaune waved his hand as the elevator opened for him. The calm returned as it closed and the employee pressed the button for the main floor. "Did you enjoy your time ?" he said, hands behind his back. "I did, it also wouldn't be a good idea to attempt stabbing me" Jaune commented before the cocking of a gun was heard. "I'm wasn't going to stab you; The underground already know where you are Wanderer," the man said, a sawed-off held against Jaune's head. Jaune showed no worry as he swerved to face the man and the echo of gunfire wretched the elevator.

The man began to sweat as a fist clenched around the still smoking gun and crushed it. "You really shouldn't have done that" Jaune spoke, voice becoming serious. The man continued to sweat as Jaune released the warped piece of metal and now had his thumb to the man's Adam's apple. The man didn't even get to scream as the thumb pushed clean through his neck, jerking the body around as Jaune tried to get it off.

When the door opened he was greeted by seven men in ramshackle armor and a mix of guns and melee weapons held. The men's expressions turned to shock at the sight of a man impaled through the neck by Jaune's thumb. One of them, armed with an assault rifle, screamed before opening fire, spewing lead into the elevator. Jaune didn't flinch as the bullets tore the man's corpse up while bouncing off his aura. The men started backing away as they watched Jaune walked out the elevator unharmed, unsheathed Sapentaoi in hand.

None of them could scream before Jaune's blade severed their heads from their necks. The clerk walked out from the corner, a clipboard held to his face and earphones on his heads, before he saw the bodies, held his hands up, and walked back behind the corner. Jaune flicked his blade to clean the blood off and resheathed it.

Jaune walked out of the store and was met with barrels of various firearms and the faces of mercenaries, bandits, and ex-huntsmen. Jaune sighed before muttering "Frontier Towns" in a disgruntled manner.

"Look, fellas, you don't want to fight me for your own sake" Jaune spoke, Sapentaoi held in a battle stance.

The men didn't listen as several fired off their guns.

Jaune sunk into a crouch and charged energy into his right leg the moment the triggers were pulled; shooting himself into a corkscrew spin and slicing through anyone not protected by aura. Limbs, heads, and other such body parts flew through the air. Jaune stood up, not a single drop of blood decorating his wear, and sliced through the nearest opponent. Many gathered their senses and started spraying lead while many of the ex-huntsman began encircling him. Jaune grasped Sapentaoi's sheath in his other hand and swung it into the skull of a mercenary that tried attacking him with a bayonetted shotgun; more charged in while the gunmen reloaded.

Jaune redirected two weapons into the ground before decapitating their wielders. An ex-huntsman rushed in, a straight sword held in one hand and the glow of aura enveloping his body. The man moved with impeccable speed, rapidly thrusting his blade forward in quick succession, forcing Jaune to redirect each thrust with his own blade. The man entered a dueling stance and thrust his blade forward again, Jaune lept back. The only one caught was a single bandit who's entire center torso shot out of his back in a bloody mess.

The ex-huntsman was about to try it again but Jaune grabbed his sword arm by the elbow and bent it with a sickening crack. The man was then thrown into the tip of an oncoming spear, stabbing through his neck. Jaune pulled the body back and flung both him and the spearmen into a trio of mercenaries. the body spun, spear and its holder spinning as well, before they collided with the mercenaries, painting the snow with more crimson. Jaune looked around him to see the mercenaries and bandits backing away as the ex-huntsmen all had weapons drawn.

A deadly dance followed, each participant weaving between one another's moves as even the slightest mistake could mean death.

Jaune weaved his body between two ex-huntresses, one with dual daggers and the other with a halbert, before redirecting a swing from the halbert to the ground. Jaune couldn't slash at her as two covered her, firing a storm of bullets, forcing him to jump back. The first mistake made was when one of the others rushed in, trying to get a lucky hit in, only for their head to meet the ground several feet away from their neck. The others showed no reaction and continued their attack. The next mistake was made by the other ex-huntress, plunging down from a building with her daggers ready, only for Jaune to drive the straight sword from the earlier combatant into her throat and throw her to the ground. Still, no one reacted, even as their ammo ran dry and their bodies tired.

Another fell to Jaune's hand grasp around her skull. The next was bisected with a single clean cut. One after another fell until a single foe remained. The man was bulky in the bluntest meaning of the word, a large mace rested on his shoulder. The two approached one another, weapons ready.

The man twisted the grip of his mace before bending it down, causing it to shift into a large shoulder-mounted cannon. The first shot was fired, a massive ball of metal rocketing towards jaune before the immortal sliced it in half. The moment his blade sliced through the first shot, Jaune was engulfed in a large explosion. The man laughed. "You may be fast, but these babies have more than enough kick to put a stop to that" He started monologuing. He shifted the weapon back into a mace and walked towards the cloud of smoke left by the explosion. "I know it won't kill you, but this will" He continued, voice seething with more excitement with each word. he held the mace like a bat and swung.

A loud crack echoes as the mace stops in the center of the smoke before the pressure of the sudden stop blew it away. The mace was held by a single hand as the man looked over to see Jaune glowing with aura and a pissed off expression on his face. The hand holding the mace proceeded to crush the weapon as if it were a pop can. The man regained his senses and sputtered angerly. "You, how dare you still stand !" he shouted before taking one of his hands off the broken weapon and rearing it back into a fist. The fist flew towards Jaune but was stopped as he put his hand out, palm facing it and aura glowing in the center. The moment the two collided a shockwave rang out, pushing the large man back.

Jaune just trudged towards the downed man, who was sporting a now shattered arm. The man had tears in his eyes while he frantically dragged his body back. "Meh... Mer... Mercy" he stuttered out in desperation. Jaune didn't respond but put his palm on the man's forehead. More tears fell as the man realized his situation. Aura surged from Jaune's hand as a crack was heard and the man fell down down, blood leaking out of every orifice on his head which had become jagged and warped with the point of impact sunken in.

Jaune stood up before breathing and looking at his surroundings. The ground was caked in a layer of crimson while the bodies of the dead littered the streets. He sighed once more as Neo left the shop, practically skipping over to him, before wrapping an arm around him again. "Yes, it looked cool, no you can't take their weapons," Jaune said, expecting Neo's question before he patted her on the head again. She let go before looking him in the eyes; "No Neo, I'm not getting into one of those metal deathtraps" he answered. Neo pouted and rolled her eye before walking away. "Its a perfectly legitimate reason Neo" Jaune shouted at her retreating form.

jaune sighed once more before the light of dawn pierced through the fading night sky. Jaune looked over to see Sapentaoi, lodged in the ground and covered in soot; he walked over and picked it up and was joyed to find it undamaged. A shot charge of aura flowed through the blade and the soot was gone. "Don't worry Ruby, Oscar, Yang, I'm coming" he said to himself before walking out the gates of the town, giving a quick nod to the guards as they swapped with two others.

 **I started writing this and John Wick 3 kinda seeped into my thoughts so yeah. Also due to the fact that only Grievous Arc and Hero's Mind have received votes, they're the only ones to choose.**

 **Hero's Mind: A crossover between My Hero Academia and Red vs Blue, in this Izuku's quirk is a manifest of his personalities that take the form of AIs, how will all this affect the world of MHA. 1 Vote.**

 **Grievous Arc: A Jaune betrayed story where after his transcripts were discovered nearly all the students tried to kill him, and some almost succeeded, he is then found by Salem's faction and rebuilt to be her champion. A general of metal and rage, he will soon take his revenge. 4 Votes**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hi, I was hoping to make like a short little Christmas or new years skit but the thought had slipped my mind. This will probably be posted around the one year anniversary for this fic.** **Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

Jaune breathed calmly as he continued on through the snowy terrain. Not a care on whether it was night or day. While the attacking mercenaries were annoying, they would at least make the trip interesting, besides ammunition for Pars Lunea is way too expensive. He knows just where he is now as the mountains separate and the ruins of an old bridge. A short cut to the city of Argus.

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud cawing of a Nevermore as it descended from the mountain peaks. Jaune unsheathed Sapentaoi and began charging aura into the blade, a white glow enveloping the weapon. Jaune lept into the air as the nevermore was about to snatch him up with its beak and swung his blade with a loud battle cry.

* * *

 _Beacon, The day after Initiation._

Oscar awoke early, a habit he had gained from Jaune's surprise visits (read surprise training week). Looking up from the darkness he saw his teammates still asleep while moonlight still covered the sky. He was shocked by Ozpin's decision but didn't want to doubt the headmaster. He laid back down and turned to face the clock; 5:51 it beamed.

Oscar thought back to many things; how Jaune had rescued him, how the Xiao-Long/Rose family took him in, how beautiful Ruby was...

A blush spread across his face as he shook his head, trying to forget that last thought. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to get a normal sleep for once.

He was shaken awake by the storm of chaos that was Nora Valkyrie before she threw him out of bed. Look at the clock it read 7:59, not exactly something to worry about. He crashed to the floor and released a groan as he lay flat on his stomach.

"Get up sleepyhead, the day is ripe and I want to smash Grimm," Nora said, poking his head as he tried to pull himself up. "Nora please stop poking him, he's trying to get up" spoke the much calmer voice of Lie Ren. Nora pouted a bit before lifting Oscar to his feet and letting go.

Oscar stabilized himself the moment his feet hit the floor and turned to Ren, giving him a quick "Thanks". He then walked to the wardrobe with his uniform and grabbed it before looking around the room, all his teammates were dressed. He walked to the bathroom and changed into his uniform before returning and glancing at his teammates.

An awkward air crept into the room as no one said a word before Nora broke the tension. "Well, we've got about an hour until class, what do you guys want to do?". "I think a"- whatever Pyrrha was about to say was interrupted by the sounds of crashing and construction in team Rwby's dorm room. "Should we go check on them?" Ren asked. "I'll go" Oscar offered.

He walked into the hallway and peeked into the doorway of Rwby's dorm. What he saw confused him as he saw Ruby and her team moving around various possessions and modifying their beds. Ruby noticed him, waved hello, then returned to her work.

Oscar waved back before closing the door, walking back to his dorm room, and closing the door.

* * *

 _Back with Jaune_

Jaune had his right hand shoved into one of the nevermore's eye socket as the two were spiraling towards the ground. Jaune showed no fear as he twisted his arm before pushing it in further. He shifted his Sapentaoi and stabbed it through the nevermore's head, the tip jutting out of the top.

The two of them crashed as the crater was stained by a blanket of Grimm essence. Jaune picked himself up, wiped the remains of the splattered Grimm off his clothes and continued on his mary way towards Argus.

* * *

 _Beacon_

Oscar was bored, their teacher couldn't shut up for his life, and there was still an hour left in class. Pyrrha, Ren, and that white-haired girl (Weiss) were actually paying attention, or rather, trying to. Nora and Ruby had lost focus while yang had fallen asleep and her partner (Blake) was reading a book full of smut.

Oscar sighed internally before Port requested a volunteer for a combat demonstration, Weiss put her hand up immediately.

A cage was brought in while Weiss was fitted in her combat gear. She raised her rapier as the door to the cage flew open and a Boarbatusk ran out. The Grimm reared its head, aimed its tusks and charged.

Their weapons clashed before they separated, circling one another, waiting for the other's next move. "Aim for the stomach," Ruby said, hoping to help her teammate. Weiss just huffed in anger and turned to argue with her partner. The Boarbatusk rushed the moment Weiss turned her head and swiftly disarmed the heiress.

Weiss' frustration grew as Ruby continued speaking to her and snapped back in an annoyed tone; "I can handle myself!". Ruby shut up as Weiss used her glyphs to maneuver around the Grimm and retrieve her weapon. The Boarbatusk charged once more but was met with a slash to its side, knocking it to the ground. Before Weiss thrust her blade into the Grimm's stomach.

A smug grin edged itself onto her face as the Grimm fated into dust. She put her rapier to her side and walked off as Port complemented her fighting capabilities.

After class Ruby, with Oscar following, trailed Weiss and confronted her on her behavior.

Weiss snapped back and insulted Ruby's leadership skills, leaving her to run off and cry while Oscar trailed after her. Weiss' smug grin returned and she headed to her next class.

After some looking Oscar managed to find Ruby crying in one of the janitors' closets. Ruby continued crying as Oscar comforted her. "Do you think I'm a bad leader?" Ruby asked between tears. "No Ruby, it's only the first day, you haven't done anything wrong" Oscar spoke, hugging the girl closely.

Ruby cried into his chest as he patted her on the back, continuing to ease her fears. "She doesn't know what she's talking about, she's just jealous" he spoke. Ruby sniffed and hugged him tightly. "If she's right?" Ruby asked, the tears lessening. "You got in two years ahead, Ozpin saw something in you, there is a reason why he made you team leader" Oscar continued.

"Yes, there is" quipped a voice from behind. The two teens looked to see Ozpin, mug still in hand and cane to his side, walking over to them.

* * *

 _Jaune_

After a long trek through the mountains, Jaune took his first break. He starred out at the cliff's edge while enjoying the momentary calm.

He relaxed his body as the sun rose over the horizon. that calm remained as he got up and stretched.

He couldn't waste much time, Argus was just a few kilometers away, and he wanted to get there before the last set of trains leave for the day.

He walked through the snow and reached the final part of his journey to Argus, a narrow ridge between two mountains. He knows this is a perfect ambush spot but consequences be damned.

This thought process would bite him as the moment he was halfway through the ridge both ends were blocked and several mercenaries in full combat armor and a tall figure in a greatcoat descended from the top. The mercenary leader approached Jaune, weapon raised and stance wary.

"Would you look at what we found boys, some wanderer going about, now why are you here?" the leader questioned, voice edged with sarcasm and his gun trained at Jaune's head. "Just some traveler, taking a shortcut" Jaune retorted. "Don't think yourself so coy Immortal, we know who you are" the leader explained, voice growing smug. "So how about you just surrender yourself and this will be done easy" he finished.

Jaune didn't give him any response as he looked the man right into his visor and rolled his eyes. "Are you even listening?" the man said. Jaune stayed silent before sighing to himself.

The leader grew impatient and moved to bash the butt of his gun into Jaune's abdomen. Jaune stopped this by grabbing said weapon and breaking it with his hand. The other mercenaries moved and opened fire, lead hitting the ground while slag bounced off of Jaune's aura.

The leader jumped back and withdrew his pistol. He fired while Jaune stood nonchalantly before the last of the ammo in their clips were spent.

The mercenaries looked at each other in a mix of confusion and fear and they saw Jaune completely fine. "shouldn't he be dead?" one of them asked, fear evident in his voice. "Why do you think he's called the Immortal" another retorted.

Their banter was cut short as Jaune withdrew Sapentaoi and sliced through two of them. The others could barely react as Jaune sliced them down before he looked to the leader.

This was stopped as the tall figure moved in front of him, his face obscured by a decorated mask and peaked cap. The man said nothing as blades extended out of his wrists and he rushed in.

Their blades met with a loud metallic cling.

The figure held its arms up as Jaune swung to decapitate him, only being sent back. The leader finished reloading and fired.

His attempted attack was stopped as Jaune shifted his blade and sliced off the leader's forearms. He screamed in pain before Jaune grabbed him by the chest and surged his aura into the man, hitting him with the kinetic force of the slag stream from earlier.

The leader slumped down dead as the figure rushed in and struck Jaune in the chest, sending him back once more. Jaune gave the figure an annoyed look and took a more defensive battle stance, one leg back. The figure planted their left foot, similar to Jaune's own stance.

A concussive blast echoed as the two rushed forward and their blades met. Jaune lowered his blade and swung for the figure's midsection while the figure went right for his head.

When the two were opposite one another the figure stood triumphant for a moment before falling with his halves separated. Jaune showed no reaction as aura swelled on a vertical line through the center of his face.

Jaune looked back, expecting a dead man, only to be met the scene of his upper half crawling towards him while his lower half turned to mist.

He groaned as he saw the coat tear away to reveal pitch black skin with bone white armor while the mask and wrist blades remained as the only set of clothing on it.

It jumped at Jaune, wrist blades extending out once he was airborne, bloodlust emanating from its being. Its assault was cut short as Jaune grabbed the Grimm by the neck and shattered the mask with an aura infused punch.

The figure's body slumped and started turning into mist while Jaune got a look at its face. "Grimmification, poor bastard, these will be useful though" he muttered, taking the figure's wrist blades and putting them on.

With that over he continued on his way, testing his new blades by slicing through the boulder in his way.

* * *

 _Beacon_

Oscar held Ruby's hand as the two returned to their dorm rooms, the words Ozpin said still fresh in their minds. "How important do you think I really am?" Ruby asked, slightly nervous. "Well, Ozpin took notice of you and Jaune told you that you would do great things in your life" Oscar answered. "I know but still, it feels like Jaune was just trying to be nice," Ruby said. "You know that he can be quite literally at times, maybe he was being honest?" Oscar tried.

"Still, you heard what was said, let's just try to go past it and better ourselves" he suggested. Ruby looked him in the eyes and nodded. "Ok, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said before pecking his cheek and running to her dorm room.

Oscar momentarily shut down as he stood there, thinking about what Ruby just did before his face lit up and he walked to his own dorm room. The small smile on his face as he walked there shone brightly the entire time.

* * *

 _Jaune_

Jaune had finished his journey to Argus, taking in the scenery of the bustling city as he walked to the monorail system.

 **So Yeah you guys, I want to say thanks for sticking with my inconsistent updating for the year. This is the first story of mine that had actually lasted a year before I just stopped writing. Thank you, everyone, who has allowed this story to grow. I wish you all a good year.**

 **Here's the two stories I have polled, that I'll work on after finishing this fic.**

 **Hero's Mind: A crossover between My Hero Academia and Red vs Blue, in this Izuku's quirk is a manifest of his personalities that take the form of AIs, how will all this affect the world of MHA. 1 Vote.**

 **Grievous Arc: A Jaune betrayed story where after his transcripts were discovered nearly all the students tried to kill him, and some almost succeeded, he is then found by Salem's faction and rebuilt to be her champion. A general of metal and rage, he will soon take his revenge. 7 Votes**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm back,** **I've got something special for the end of this chapter. Enjoy**.

Jaune sighed as he looked at the schedule, the train he would need to take won't be departing for three days. He shook his head as he walked out of the station and wandered the streets. His weapon drew the attention of many yet most just took a glance as huntsmen and huntresses were a common passing in Argus. He stopped as a particular thought entered his mind, a reunion of sorts. 'It has been a while since I visited any of my decedents' Jaune pondered as he turned on the crosswalk and started in the direction of what he was sure was the cotta- arc household.

The streetlights of Argus gave off a calm glow as Jaune walked through the neighborhood and found the house he was looking for, thankfully the two occupants were visible from the main window. Jaune walked up the steps to the door and knocked. It was but a second later that steps were heard and the door opened, his great-great (way too many greats to count) granddaughter had a look of surprise as the two made eye contact.

Saphron was still at first before her emotions changed to that of joy. "Great Uncle Jaune, what a surprise, I didn't know you would be in Argus," Saphron said as she opened the door for her family. "I'm waiting for a train and decided that it would be nice to visit you and Terra; by the way, how is she doing?" Jaune responded. "Oh, she's doing well" Saphron answered as she let him in. Jaune took in the plain and pleasant feel of the home and found a set of baby proofing measures. "Expecting soon?" Jaune spoke as he set Sapentoai down next to the couch. "Yeah, we found a donor and are expecting within a couple of months" Saphron answered. Jaune nodded as he took off his cape and coat and folded them before letting his scarf down on said folded items. "Kay if I take a shower?" Jaune asked. Saphron nodded and Jaune finished putting his weapons and extra clothing on the pile on the couch before walking to the bathroom.

 _Several hours later_

Jaune lay on the couch as he took care of his cosmetics; he cut his hair to shoulder length, cleaned his body of months worth of grime, and readied a bag for his weapons. Saphron just watched as she prepared supper, thoughts split between surprise from Great Uncle Jaune's visit and the wonder of how Terra would react. She knew that Jaune was immortal, what man can look like a young adult in both pictures from great grandparents and modern photos? Terra didn't know this, all she knows is that Jaune is a distant family member who wanders Remnant and supported their marriage. She hopes that terra wouldn't lose her mind or try to get Jaune locked into some Atlas military facility but she could never be too cautious. The sound of the door opening and Terra's voice stopped her as she heard Terra start before stopping mid-speech.

"Saphron, who is in our living room?" Terra's voice echoed with slight interrogation in her wording. "He's a distant family member" Saphron blurted in a rush to just keep Terra from being suspicious. Saphron walked to the living room and was greeted by the sight of Jaune nonchalantly sitting on the couch, only wearing his jeans, hoodie, and probably a shirt, while Terra had her workbag on the ground while she stared at Jaune. Terra turned to Saphron and walked her into the kitchen. "And how is he related?" Terra asked, her arms on Saphron's shoulders. "He's Jaune's son" Spahron answered. "Great Uncle Jaune?" Terra said. Saphron nodded as Terra lowered her arms.

Terra walked back to the living room and picked up her workbag before walking to her and Saphron's room. Jaune just smiled at Saphron before speaking; "So, I'm my own son?". Spahron looked at him before retorting; "Its the only thing I could think of, besides you rarely change your look". Jaune just chuckled as he stretched his arms before grabbing his coat. Saphron returned to the kitchen as Jaune inspected his coat for rips and tears and fixed any he found with a set of white thread from his bag.

The night was calm as Jaune just stuck to his own business while Saphron kept Terra from worrying too much about Jaune's presence.

 _Two Days Later_

Jaune had a relaxed look on his face as he walked through the streets of Argus, his weapons at the cotta-arc house before he came upon another familiar face. The red-haired woman didn't recognize him but he did her. Athena Nikos, someone he had saved in the past, he watched as she walked through the park before he continued on his way. He passed a weapons shop where a pair of Atlas soldiers were situated at the entrance before he walked past the main pathway to the comm tower on the coast of the city.

Bickering was heard as two short women were walking out from the tower, though only one was being aggressive. The other, the nonchalant one, had a walking stick decorated by a skull and was a familiar stubborn woman. Maria the Grimm Reaper, an old friend, and a stubborn old bat, Jaune just watched as the other women kept up until Maria passed him and the other woman just walked back to the tower.

Jaune followed after Maria until she stopped. "Now what would someone as young as you want with someone like me?" she said, not even turning to face him. Jaune chuckled before responding; "Compared to me you're not so old". Maria joined in the laughing before turning to him. "So I see the immortal has decided to grace me with his presence," she said in a joking manner. "I honestly hadn't thought about it like that, more of two old friends talking to one another after a long time" Jaune responded. "And who said they were the older one" Maria quipped.

The two continued like this as Jaune led her to the cotta-arc household. "So Saphron says that I'm Jaune's son, makes it easier to believe than me being Jaune for Terra" Jaune told Maria as the got to the front steps. "So should I treat you like a brat?" Maria asked. Jaune shook his head and opened the door; "Saph, I brought a friend". The sound of walking was heard as Saphron left her writing room to see who Jaune had brought. "Who is she?" Saphron asked as she looked at Maria. "My name is Maria Calavera" Maria introduced herself. "We've known each other for a long time" Jaune answered. Saphron nodded as she walked back to her writing room while Maria hopped onto the couch.

"So, why are you in Argus? You're not the kind of person to spend very long in a city, much less a place like Argus" Maria asked as Jaune laid his cape across his lap. 'I'm waiting for a train to Vale" Jaune answered. "And what in Vale is so important for you?" Maria questioned. "Ruby, Summer's Daughter" Jaune responded. Maria looked at him for a moment before speaking; "A last silver-eyed warrior". Jaune nodded as Maria sighed.

Before their conversation could continue several Alarms echoed throughout the city.

"A Grimm attack" Jaune stated out loud as he started readying his gear and checked his ammo. He put on his layers and had both Pars Lunae and Sapentoai ready at his side. Saphron had run out of her writing room and saw Jaune in his wears. "Do you still have that gift I gave you?" Jaune asked her. "Yes, and yes I still know how to use it" Spahron answered as she ran to the bedroom and came out with a combat blade in her hand. Jaune gave her a thumbs up before running out the door. Saphron turned to Maria and asked her; "You have a weapon?". Maria responded by wordlessly shifting her walking stick and a scythe blade swung out of the walking stick.

Jaune ran through the streets of Argus as he saw where the Grimm was coming from. Waves pushed against the docks of the city as aircraft launched from the tower to meet the attacking Grimm. A large mass of darkness pushed water through the guarding fleet on the water before the Grimm rose from the water. Many great tendrils swatted at aircraft and boats alike as a reptilian head pushed out farther and snapped at any craft that got close. Its full body rose out, long and cylindrical with great central mass supported by six legs of thick muscle and spikes and twin tails both twice as long as the Grimm's body. Jaune stared as the Grimm lumbered towards the city while batteries on the towers fired volleys at the Grimm's head.

Jaune ran to the edge of the beaches and drew Sapnetoai before charging aura into his leg. A blast echoed as he flew into the sky before several more blasts echoed while he flew closer to the Grimm. He pasted several airships, shocking some pilots while others ignored him, before he charged his aura into Sapentoai. He sliced his blade the moment he got close enough and a wave of glowing aura surged through the air and severed front leg on the Grimm's right side and cut into the Grimm's torso.

The beast roared out as Jaune landed on one of the airships as the Grimm thrashed out several of its back tendrils in all directions. Airships and boats were swatted away as Artillery shells were sliced in half or thrown off course by the Grimm's outburst. Jaune could only look as one of the Grimm's tendrils smashed into his body and sent him falling to the sea. Jaune's aura worked to heal him from the force of the hit before he fired off a surge of aura from his leg to get back into the air. The Grimm turned to the sound of Jaune's blast and extended several of its tendrils towards the single Arc warrior.

Jaune blasted towards the attacking tendrils, slicing any that got too close, before he grasps onto one of the tendrils and used it to fling himself closer to the Grimm's main body. Aura glowed once more through Sapentoai as he sliced deeper through the previous cut. A wave of gore pushed through the Grimm as it blew several of its tendrils and spikes off before it reached from its large cut to its middle leg on the separate side. Jaune held onto the Grimm as it thrashed around even wilder than before and it stopped its march towards Argus.

A stray artillery shell blasted at the Grimm next to Jaune before he sheathed Sapentoai and held on with both of his hands. He dug his thumbs into the Grimm's hide as he pulled himself across the Grimm's underbelly before he reached the center between the Grimm's middle legs and charged aura into his legs. He pulled himself up and delivered a pair of heavily infused kicks into the Grimm's core. A Large crack echoed as several of the Grimm's tendrils were blown off and its back arched up while the Grimm wretched as more gore flowed from its cuts.

A large tendril wrapped around Jaune's chest before he could kick a second time and he was pulled to the Grimm's face. Several Red eyes lining the Grimm's face in unsymmetrical fashion starred at Jaune as it looked at the being who had dealt it extreme harm. The Grimm opened its large maw and a long tongue slithered out before wrapping around Jaune's neck. It pulled Jaune into its maw as it closed around him.

Many moments of silence followed before a great surge of aura cut through the Grimm's lower jaw and its neck. The Grimm cried out, its tongue and lower jaw were split in half and leaking great flows of gore. Jaune flew out of the Grimm's cut open neck while the Grimm itself thrashed in intense pain. Jaune then blasted aura through his legs and drove an aura infused kick into the Grimm's cut open next.

The resulting force from this attack severed the neck from the rest of the Grimm's body as the head and neck hit the waters below while its body staggered a little before collapsing as the earlier cuts on its body expanded. Tendrils broke and spikes cracked as the body split along its injuries and Grimm gore spilt into the waters below. Jaune let himself fall to the water, pulled alongside by the resulting gore.

Jaune stayed within the stained waters as hours passed while gore faded away and he swam towards the nearby cliffs. He kept hidden as he stalked back to Argus and snuck back to the cotta-arc household.

When he returned Saphron had a relieved look on her face as Jaune took off his wears and looked like he had before the attack. Maria just shook her head as things calmed down while Jaune rested for the day. Tomorrow the train would leave and he would be off to Vale.

 **So yeah, hope you enjoyed this, to be honest I just churn out these chapters through about a couple hours before I release them. If anyone has a name for the Grimm I put in this chapter I would very much appreciate it. Still and for the special gift. Here is the first look of Grievous Arc chapter 1.**

Jaune's life had gone down very fast, much too fast for someone with any sort of dream for their future. Cardin, the bully who he risked his life to save was not appreciative of what he did. One word to the Vale Council and now they're putting pressure on the school for his expulsion. Not even Ozpin and the staff can help him as news spread about what he had done. The school became split as the staff and anyone that he had become friends with trying their damndest to defend him while everyone else in the school hounded him like the Grimm they were training to fight.

It shook him how they would target not just him but anyone student who tried to defend him, slandering with statements of him blackmailing his friends into this or attempts of harm on his friends. It broke him each time he heard about what had been done to his friends, he couldn't take it anymore. Why should he, a boy who cheated his way into a place that everyone else trained for at least a decade to get in, be the one least harmed while his friends had to spend nights looking over their shoulders in fear of some psycho student with no concept of restraint doing something horrible to them.

Jaune had enough, if he had to leave in order for his friends to be safe then he will do it. He talked with Ozpin, the man had a regretful look on his face the entire time they talked, and Jaune was given a bullhead to leave Beacon. He packed his items and left notes to his friends as he walked to the bullhead. He was careful to not be seen by anyone as the door opened and he walked inside. The engine started with a light hum as the bullhead rose to the sky, Jaune held himself steady as it left Beacon space. He looked out of the window as Beacon grew smaller, and smaller. It was quiet. Before a loud explosion was heard and Jaune could only turn in time to see flames spread through the bulkhead like a wave before another explosion pushed him into the flames and everything went dark.

 **So yeah, that's the first look at grievous Arc. See you all next time and thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hi, sorry for miss last months' update, I was sent away with my sister and cousins to stay at my grandmother's for the quarantine. I am going to start skipping some time because I don't want to just be rewriting volumes 1-the first half of 3. I am working on the next chapter and have an idea for Greivous Arc; so expect my next upload to be either chapter** **8 of TWI or the first chapter of Greivous Arc. Goodbye, stay safe, wash your hands, and keep your distance.**

Jaune was currently resting in a tub full of ice water, his thoughts on the attack. 'A Tarrasque, a big one, but why Argus?' Jaune contemplated as he rested his arms on the side of the tub. 'A distraction maybe? or possibly a message? or bo-' Jaune's thoughts were interrupted by Saphron opening the door.

"Need more ice?" she asked, a bag in hand. "No I'm good, just need to rest a bit before I get going" Jaune responded. Saphron nodded befoee walking out and closing the door. Jaune sighed as he let the cold water wash over his body and continued contemplating on why an S-Class grimm would march on a place like Argus.

It wasn't long before the ice melted and Jaune drained the tub. Getting dressed and heading to the couch, he laid down and let his mind wander to more than just the attack. He muttered as single sentence before turning in for the night; "What else are you gonna throw at me?".

 _Flashback_

Jaune watched as Oscar swung a wooden sword with both hands in the xiao long backyard, yang was practicing punches with Taiyang while Ruby just watched Oscar with him. As Oscar swung again his foot caught a rock, sending him to the ground. the boy groaned but picked himself back up and got back to it.

Jaune got up from his spot and walked over to the boy. "You need to keep watch Oscar, something like that while you're holding a real weapon and you might lose something" he said as he kicked the rock into the tree line. "I'm sorry" Oscar replied. "Don't be, accidents during practice can help you avoid them in real life" Jaune said as he put his hands on Oscars arms and adjusted his pose.

Ruby continued watching as Jaune returned to his spot before Yang and Taiyang joined them. Her body covered in sweat as she sat down next to her sister while her father didn't seem so tired and just sat down next to Jaune. "His training has been going good" Tai complimented. "That's good, how have the girls been treating him?" Jaune asked. "Good, Yangs' been protective of him while Ruby seems to stick to him like glue" Tai answered. Jaune nodded as Oscar swung again.

 _Scene Change_ Jaune arrived at the Xiao Long house with a large box in hand alongside his other supplies. The family had gathered in the backyard, the scent of metal and dust being worked lingered as Jaune walked up to the group.

Ruby was the first to notice as she rushed him with a flurry of rose petals floating behind her and pulled him into a bear hug. Oscar was quick to follow, getting both of them in his own bear hug. Jaune patted the two on their heads before Yang ran and pulled the three of them into her bear hug. Jaune escaped but Oscar and Ruby ended up in Yang's vice strong hug.

"Uncle Jaune, help" Ruby called before Yang let them go. "You're no fun Uncle" Yang quipped as she felt a bit rejected not getting to death hug said uncle. "Well I came with a gift and would rather it not get damaged" Jaune answered as he held the box up and opened it.

The three starred at the items within before looking back at him. "What are these for Sensei?" Oscar asked as Jaune closed the box. "Its for you three, materials for your weapons" Jaune responded as he walked past them and greeted Tai and Qrow.

"So what did you bring?" Qrow asked. "Just some metals and plastics; tungsten for Yang, some silver for Ruby, some bronze for Oscar, and titanium to sit between the three of them" Jaune answered as he took said materials out of the box. "Seems a bit much, but why the silver?" Tai chipped in. "Aesthetics mainly, give the weapons some decor" Jaune said as he took the other various materials out of the box.

Jaune finished laying the materials out and turned back to Qrow and Tai; "What weapons have they designed anyway?" he asked. The kids were looking through some of the more available materials Jaune had strewn out as Qrow answered. "Yang's making shotgun gauntlets, Ruby is designing a scythe sniper rifle, and Oscar has the blueprints for a sword pistol with a pike function". Jaune nodded before splitting the materials meant for each kid while he let them choose through the other materials.

Jaune finished with four piles as the three made their choices of materials. he then turned back to Qrow and Tai; "When is Yang heading to signal?" he asked. "In a couple months, that's where they can make their weapons" Tai answered. Jaune just nodded as he turned back to the three. "I'll be going, I have some missions to do in the frontier, sorry I couldn't be here for long" he said while passing them.

Ruby and Oscar had saddened looks while Yang was quick to grab him in a crushing bear hug; "You're not leaving just yet, we haven't showed you our semblances yet" she said whilst crushing Jaune. Jaune look at Ruby and Oscar befor sighing. "Alright I'll stay to see what you and Oscar can do" he answered as Yang smiled and put him down.

 _Scene Change_

Jaune watched on as Yang dueled with Oscar, the former with a pair of blazing yellow gauntlets while the latter kept his distance with a olive colored pike, both weapons letting off an occasional shot as their wielders dueled. Ruby was fiddling with a disassembled weapon on the deck.

Yang clenched her fist and brought it down on the shaft of Oscar's pike, sending the tip to the ground, before she rushed up close. Oscar pulled his pike back and shifted it into a pistol. Three shots rang out as Yang side stepped the first before blocking the other two with her gauntlets. Oscar shifted his weapon into a short sword and rolled to the right as Yang brought her fists down on the spot he was just at.

Oscar moved quickly and thrust his blade into her side, only for Yang to jump back and grab his blade. She threw his weapon away and brought her fist into his midsection. Oscar groaned as his aura surged to the harmed area while he rolled back and retrieved his sword.

The two circled one another before a bell rang out and they stopped. Oscar slouched and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath while yang loosened her form and stood with her arms at her sides. Tai had a timer and a scroll in his hands as he walked up to the two. "You both did quite well" he complimented while showing the results on his scroll, Oscar's aura was just in the yellow while Yang's was in the middle of green. "Now that was only a two minute fight but you both held you're own" Tai continued. "Any one have anything to say?" he asked the two people in the audience.

"Yang you had good form but you need to increase your mobility" Jaune spoke up as he walked between the two. "Oscar you need to put more strength into your grip" he continued, turning to Oscar. Oscar nodded as Tai spoke up. "Ok, now both of you remember to help Ruby as she's starting Signal this year". "We will" yang responded. Ruby had an excited look on her face as she ran to her sister.

 _Flashback Ends_

Jaune awoke to the sun glaring down at him through the window. He grumbled before getting up and stretching his arms over his head. He them walked to the kitchen, finding Saphron at the table with a plate of toast and coffee. Jaune walked to the counter, took two pieces of bread and popped them in the toaster. He turned to Saphron as she took a sip of her coffee.

"So, when do you think you'll be back again?" she asked while letting the cup rest. "Not sure, I've got some things to handle in Vale" Jaune answered. "Ok, just don't take a risk like what you did yesterday" Saphron said before taking a bite of her toast. His own toast popped out, prompting him to ready his own breakfast. The two ate in silence before Jaune finished.

He returned to the living room and began gathering his stuff. Saphron just watched as he put Sapentaoi and Pars Lunea in a duffle bag. Jaune got dressed in his usual attire, and grabbed his bags. He turned to Saphron, gave her a one armed hug, before heasing out the door with a goodbye.

Jaune walked through the streets of Argus towards the train station. Passing by the tower he was greeted by the sight of several engineers working to repair damaged crafts. He picked up his paced before any of them could notice him. He passed more streets before finally reaching the station. He was quick to buy a ticket to Vale and waited for the comm system to announce his train.

When it did he followed pace with the other occupants and reached his train car. He would occasionally glance over his shoulder before he took his seat. he rested his shoulders as he put his bags in the overhead compartment.

The train started as Jaune starred out the window, just watching the snow-covered trees drift past as the train gained speed. He felt as though he could relax, but he turned to the corridor and breathed out a sigh, he was getting to Vale.

 **So, yeah, this is probably a bit of a disappointment for an extra months wait. but this is what I wrote, don't worry I'll get back to my usual with a time skip.** **Goodbye, stay safe, wash your hands, and practice social distancing.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hi, I'm back, hope you're all doing well. I'm back home now so the chapter might be better, maybe. But either best of luck, wash your hands, and practice social distancing.**

 _Vale frontier: one week before the Vital Festival_

Jaune trekked through the forest, a duffle bag in one arm and Sapentaoi in the other, his cape and coat stowed away in the bag leaving him in his jeans and hoodie. The only sounds that broke through the quiet of the forest being Jaune's footsteps.

His pace was calm though his expression told the opposite story. He cut his way through the brush of the forest until he found a proper trail. The odd grimm would pass by yet flee the moment they came across him.

He cut through another tree and was greeted by a flat dirt road, the forest too his side and varied plains too the other. A sign stood too the far right signaling that the nearest settlement was 8 miles in that direction.

Jaune walked down the road, swinging his bag behind his back as he went along, Soft crunches of dirt followed his every footstep while dust kicked back in a wave.

Jaune followed along the road, nonchalant in his endeavor, until smoke began to bleach the sky.

Jaune sighed, the trek through Minstral was much too peaceful so he was expecting something, he just hopes this is a random bandit attack. He rushed forward, slinging his duffel bag onto his shoulder and drawing Pars Lunea.

He burst into a clearing yet was met with not a billage in ruins but rather a great bonfire, wide as a building and just as tall. The heat from it could be sensed from his spot despite the fact that the bonfire was on the opposite side of the clearing, at least three hundred yards away.

A slow clapping echoed through the cracking of burning wood as the bonfire was bombarded by shots from the surrounding treeline. In a short period of time the bonfire was extinguished and the clapping figure walked out from behind it.

"Well Well Well, look what we got here, the Wanderer in all his glory" the figure said in a gravelly voice. "Do you know how long we were waiting for you?" the figure continued as Jaune got a good look at him. A trench coat with the front open went from his torso to his ankles, revealing a grey shirt and black pants that ended with black shoes, a balaclava covered his nose and below, and a Stetson hat made it hard to see his eyes.

"We spent about a month getting ready, so many got anxious and just left, we still have more than enough though" he rambled on as figures stepped out from the woods. Jaune turned back only to find more of them behind him. "I had to use something special to keep them all in line" the figure stated as Juane face turned to slight shock. Mercenaries had figments of red piercing through their eyes while growths of white armor and pitch black skin poked out from some of their clothing.

The worst part of it was that the ones behind him had Apathies tied to leads, going right for him.

"At the very least I don't have to pay" the figure finished as Jaune spoke up. "So you force an unknown number of lowlifes into grimmification, all just to track me down" he quipped. "Yes, quite so, all to leave you so that my redeemer can have you out of her plans" the figure responded, putting one of his hands on his chest as he spoke.

"You should have thought of something more original" Jaune shot back. "But why would I need too? the sheer weight of mass would stop you in your tracks" the figure argues. "Quality is better than quantity you inhuman bastard" Jaune responded. "Yes but in the face of sheer quantity quality will be out done" the figure said.

Jaune just snorted in response as he pointed Pars Lunea at one of the Apathy and fired, the bullet tearing through the grimm and blowing out the chest of the man handling it. The rest charged in as the figure watched.

Jaune swung Sapentaoi too the right, cutting down the first wave of attackers. The Apathy were let loose by their handlers and flung at Jaune. He responded by firing Pars Luner's remaining clip into the Grimm and men.

Pars Lune was then kicked out of his hand while several shots spewed forth from the forest. Jaune grabbed the man who kicked his gun out of his hand and threw him into the majority of the shots. The man's body was shredded while fire and ice formed on various parts of his body.

Jaune jumped to where Pars Lunea was as another barrage turned the spot he just stood at into a small crater. He picked his gun up and holstered it before charging his aura into his blade. This was met with another barrage from a different angle forcing him to send the charge into that point. Several trees and the grimmified beings hiding within them were bisected as the wave of kinetic energy sliced through them.

More shots rang out as Jaune dodged various dust rounds while more of the clearing around him changed. The next wave of direct attackers rushed in afterwards, weapons drawn and shots firing.

Jaune redirected shots with Sapentaoi as the group neared him. Any attempt at charging the absorbed kinetic energy was countered with barrages of dust rounds.

Jaune sliced through the first set of attackers before he turned to face the figure again. "This is your plan, throw troops at me until I tire? I fought an endless horde of grimm for an entire night, this won't stop me" Jaune shouted as he ran towards the figure, swatting away any gunfire close to him.

"Oh, I know, I know lots of things, **lots of things** " the figure said as he put his hand into his coat and withdrew a straight sword to intercept Jaune's attack. The two blades met with a resounding clang before the two jumped back.

"So, just who the hell are you?" Jaune asked while slicing one of the men from groin to shoulder. "Oh, just someone from before" the figure responded, holding up his sword for an offensive strike. Jaune looked at him closely before coming to a conclusion.

"You were one of the mercenaries from that Atlas Frontier town several months ago" he stated. "Wow, all in one go, quite the genius" the figure said sarcastically. "You seem more talkative than last time so it was a bit hard" Jaune shot back.

"I talk more because this is my new chance, a chance to redeem myself for failure, and a chance to seal you in some ocean trench with cement" the figure spurred as he adopted a dueling stance with his blade. "So you sold your soul to the bitch, all for revenge?" Jaune retorted.

"Yes, and to answer your earlier question my name is Luci" the now named Luci said as their blades met again. Shockwaves shot past them, blowing away anyone too close, and the figure's stetson was blown off. Black hair flew free as Luci pulled down the balaclava with his free hand to reveal the source of his grimm transformation, the source all sprouting from his Adam's apple.

"When you let that spear pierce my neck it seemed like the end, but I lived" Luci monologued as he charged energy into his sword. Jaune charged a fight amount into his leg and the two rushed forwards.

Sapentaoi sliced through Luci's coat, revealing more grimmified body parts. While Luci's blade jabbed right into Jaune's left arm, a great surge of force threw Jaune away while blood spewed from his mouth.

"Its probably been a long time since you've bled wanderer, how does it feel?" Luci commented. "great, all it does is make me feel a bit more human" Jaune shot back, a half smirk on his face as he wiped the blood off of it.

Luci grit his teeth in anger and raised his sword. The surrounding men rushed out from the trees and mobbed around Jaune.

"Do you want to know how I lived Wanderer?" Luci quipped as Jaune was swamped by the mob. "My aura and my vengeance kept me strong; as I laid there in the snow, watching as you cut down so many associates that I have worked with" Luci started monologuing. "I watched as the snow became crimson with your slaughter; I couldn't even say a word, much less scream from the pain of lying there" Luci spoke as he stepped closer to where Jaune was mobbed, muffled gunshots could be heard from within the swarm.

"Once you left the dead were sorted and your bounty increased. Just imagine the shock when you get pulled out of the snow with a hole through your neck yet you still live" Luci's tone grew darker with each word. "I couldn't even feel my spine as the pulled me up and set me on a hospital bed. But, you led me to her, a woman with black hair and burning eyes gave me an offer that I couldn't refuse" Luci continued as he stepped over the heads of the grimmified men.

"I took what I needed for vengeance, and I saw her, saw it. I know what is coming, and I know what I can do to further it" Luci said as he stood on solid mob overtop Jaune. "I saw what Salem can do, you could say I had a chat with her, and now... I bid you farew" Luci said as he held his sword above his head and let aura seep through it like an overcharged battery.

"This won't kill you but I doubt even your immortality can keep you moving after I hit you with this" Luci shouted as he drove his blade down into the crowd.

As the blade struck as surge of energy sprung forth from beneath the mob. Men were thrown back and trees buckled and splintered from the force as Luci was flung back into the extinguished bonfire.

A crater stood at the center, a battered but healing Jaune pulling himself out. "You know, if you had talked with the witch you should have realised just how dangerous I am" he said while dusting himself off.

Jaune shifted his neck around to take in the damage he had caused. "Been awhile since I used the outburst technique but it still does what is necessary" Jaune quipped as he walked to the bonfire.

Luci pulled himself up as he took in the image of what was approaching him. He leapt to the ground held his sword, not a care that several of his bones were broken.

"Still fighting on huh, instead of retreating you still fight on" Jaune quipped as the last of his injuries healed.

"I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer" Luci shot back, a sick cracking wretched through his body as aura and grimm essence worked to repair damage.

"Well, come as close as you like boy, I'm not going easy" Jaune retorted as the two raised their swords.

Their blades met with a sharp clang before the two bashed their arms into one another. The clash of blades quickly descended into a deadlock pushing contest.

Jaune gripped Luci's right shoulder, digging his thumb right into flesh, and headbutted the grimmified man. Luci responded in full with a semblance charged headbutt right into Jaune's shoulder.

The struggle soon turned in Jaune's favor as he drove his knee into Luci's abdomen several times. Jaune then charged his aura into his arms while sickening cracks followed. Luci continued holding strong even as Jaune shot bursts of kinetic energy into his arms.

Jaune would have continued pushing but was interrupted as the remaining grimmified men grabbed him. Luci kicked Jaune while the men held him back.

Luci left Jaune's grasp and let his arms repair themselves.

The two stared at one another as the mob held Jaune and Luci's arms recovered. "You are one tough bastard" Luci said as he held his sword to Jaune's heart. "I could say the same to you, not even grimm heal like that" Jaune retorted. "That's the magic of the Queen's grimm forging" Luci said matter of factly.

"Still, selling your soul to the witch, then you do worst to these guys, and now you boast about it, quite the psycho" Jaune spoke, being forced to his knees by the men.

"Now, to do what I was going to before being so rudely interrupted" Luci said aura glowing through the blade as he thrust it forward.

Jaune pulled Sapentaoi up as their blades met.

...

The sound of metal snapping broke the forest.

...

Jaune watched with shock as Sapentaoi snapped from the strike.

...

His aura flared out as he pushed his body forward and sliced the broken blade through Luci's torso.

...

The forest surrounding the clearing was bathed in golden light before many fell down, clean cuts through their stumps.

...

Jaune stood up as he took in the ruins around him.

The men were all turning to mist, several trees were cut down, and Luci was still alive.

Jaune walked to the grimm man as he held the now broken Sapentaoi. Luci had a snarl as he kept his blade steady. Jaune held his broken sword to meet Luci.

"Why can't you just die?" Luci muttered with great malice. Jaune kept silence as the two approached one another.

Luci swung first.

Jaune countered with his own strike.

Luci tried again but was stopped by Jaune taking hold of his wrist and snapping it.

Luci's sword hit the ground as Jaune thrust his through Luci's chest. Luci was thrust back by the force of the hit.

Jaune continued his assault by slicing Luci in two. He then stomped Luci's shoulder into the ground.

Luci attempted to retort but was stopped by Jaune stomping his head other shoulder into the ground. Jaune didn't let up as he put his foot down again and again even as Luci stopped moving.

Jaune stopped and walked over to the broken pieces of Sapentaoi, picked them up and wrapped them in the ragged piece of a jacket.

He walked back to where Luci lay, his body slowly putting itself back together.

"I'm taking your sword" Jaune said while removing the blade's sheath from Luci.

A wet cough left Luci's mouth while his arms tried to push him up. Jaune stopped this by putting his foot down once more.

"Just know that you're nothing but a tool, a weapon designed to slow people like me down" Jaune continued as he took Luci's blade off the ground and gave it some test slashes.

Once he felt comfortable with the feel of the blade he sheathed it and walked back to Luci.

"Don't follow me, it could take hours before you fully heal, and I'm being nice here so don't take it for granted" Jaune spoke as he stomped on Luci one last time and turned back to the road. "Now to find an actual settlement" he said as he left the now warzone like clearing.

 **Well here's this chapter, a bit late but still good.**

 **Yes I made that reference.**

 **Will Luci return?**

 **Why did I snap Sapentaoi?**

 **What the hell will happen to that clearing?**

 **Will I ever actually have a constant update schedule?**

 **Who knows. Hope you all are doing well.** **Just remember to stay safe, practise social distancing, and wash your hands. See you all sometime next month.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Welp, another month, another chapter.** **Hope you all are doing fine.**

 _Vale: The Vital Festival's First Week_

Jaune walked through the packed streets of Vale as many onlookers crowded around various screens on the streets. The first fight of the day was something that he had to use all his strength to not obsess over it.

The fight between his nieces and their team against one from Haven. He was a bit torn as for all the hatred he felt for Ozma he was still proud of Yang and Ruby for all they've managed to do.

But he forced himself to turn away from the screens and walked through the streets as a normal passerby.

He passed a bar with a fairly simple name, the Crowbar, and was barely shocked by what he saw inside. Qrow, drinking his morning away, and making idol chat with the bar tender.

Jaune walked in and sat himself next to the drunken huntsman.

"Uh, you aren't a minor are you ?" The bar tender asked, eyeing Jaune over. Jaune passed him an ID and he nodded before going back to his glass cleaning.

"So, how's your journey been ?" Qrow asked, his speech seemingly sober.

"Ok, ran into a lot of nuisances, Sapentaoi was broken, and I have some kind of regenerating half-grimm rival now" Jaune summerized.

Qrow looked at him as if he was crazy for a second before downing his glass of liquor. The bartender was busy preparing drinks for another set of patrons.

"What are you gonna do then ?" Qrow pondered.

"Bury him" Jaune stated.

"Pretty blunt way of putting it" Qrow retorted.

"Just my point" Jaune said as he stood up and walked out of the bar. Qrow following suit as an Atlas ship approached from the sky.

* * *

Jaune walked through the city scape before finding himself at the air docks leading to Beacon. He breathed a sigh before ordering a bullhead ticket to the Beacon grounds.

His every nerve screamed to get the hell out of there as he sat down in the bullhead and adjusted his scarf to cover his lower face.

He gripped his seat tightly as the the bullhead took off and he closed his eyes in an attempt to take his mind off the fact that he was now flying in a metal box hundreds of feet above the ground.

He breathed in a calming, deep pattern, as the flight ended and the craft landed.

He picked himself up and got out of the flying death machine as fast as he could, bags in hand.

Jaune walked past the crowds at the arena grounds, concession stands as far as the eye could see. Some gave him a quick glance while others ignored him.

Jaune waded through the crowds before a familiar voice reached his ears.

He could recognize it anywhere, it was Ruby's.

He followed it, passing several stands and multiple crowds of people.

He then made it, their backs were too him and it wasn't just Ruby. Both Ruby and Oscar's teams were there.

Most were just talking, enjoying themselves, though Oscar seemed to be holding his stomach.

Jaune considered what to say, what to do, for about a second. He then breathed calmly and approached.

"Well. Well. Well. It's been a long time since we've seen each other" Jaune greeted, drawing the attention of the occupants at the stand.

The two teams turned to Jaune and he was met with mixed reactions.

The trio he had worked to help train was first, excited smiles widened across their faces.

The faunus girl, Blake if he could remember, and the heiress, Weiss, had looks of confusion.

The Valkyrie and Ninja Boy, Nora and Ren, seemed like they had just seen someone that they hadn't for a long time.

Miss Nikos had a mixture of all three.

"UNCLE JAUNE" Ruby shouted in joy as she leapt from her seat and wrapped him in a hug. Yang following suit while Oscar just smiled and waved.

"Uncle ?" Weiss. "Yeah, he's their uncle Jaune, wasn't around much but he's a nice guy" Oscar answered.

"And we haven't heard about him much because?" Blake asked.

"The topic just never really popped up" Oscar said.

Jaune put an arm around the two girls' as they continued trying to crush him in a death hug. He chuckled before pulling them off him and taking an unoccupied seat at the stand.

Yang and Ruby returned to their seats while Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora decided to chip in.

"You seem quite familiar" Ren stated. "I get that a lot" Jaune responded. "You look like you got drove through a mountain" Nora said. "I also get that a lot" Jaune said.

"You seem to be quite the experienced huntsman" Pyrrha said.

"Yep, been at it for a long time" Jaune said, taking a seat next to the teams then ordering some food.

"Well, it is nice to see you all again" Jaune said.

"All?" asked the two teams.

"Yes all, While Yang, Oscar, and Ruby know me the most I have met each of you before, you probably just don't remember me" Jaune explained.

Jaune proceeded to eat his newly arrived food while the two teams were just left wondering.

When he was finished he left the lien for the meal and got up. "Anyway it was good seeing you guys, good luck with the Vytal festival" he said as he started walking away.

"Also Qrow's here" he said as he began gaining distance.

"Wait, you can't just show up then leave you at least make small talk" Ruby said, as she burst from her seat and grabbed his arm.

"Sorry, there's some things I have to do in Vale that will take me a long time, but I will be cheering you guys on for the Vytal festival" Jaune responded before shaking off Ruby's grip and walking away.

Yang and Oscar rushed to join Ruby, trying to keep him there just a little bit longer. Yet they were unsuccessful as Jaune sped up and vanished between the crowds.

The three returned to their teams with glum expressions. Yet it was dashed the moment the next set of fights were called.

* * *

Jaune sighed as he rubbed his face while walking between the crowds. He hated himself for having to be so blunt to the three but it felt necessary. If he could just keep them away from Ozpin's machinations for just a little bit longer then they could live better lives.

His train of thoughts then changed to the teammates of the three. The heiress of the largest dust company with daddy issues and a diminishing high horse. The daughter of the mayor of Menagerie who also fought in the White Fang, during both its peaceful era and its spree of senseless violence. These were the two girls that were partnered up with his nieces.

He had met them both before, neither being how he had expected to meet those of their stature. He smiled about at the memories.

* * *

Jaune stood still as he kept himself from puking due to the movement of the train. This train was recently built and was quite fast. The other passengers in the room were a pair of sisters, one was dressed in an Atlas academy uniform while a sabre was kept close to her. The other was smaller than the first, busy reading a book on dust combination while a small training sword was kept close to her.

There were several similarities between the two; from their white hair too their porcelain skin he could tell these two were sister by blood. The most glaring part being the fact that the two carried themselves with a similar air of superiority.

Both would glance every so often only too turn back, their expressions a mix of pity and disgust.

Jaune had tried small talk yet neither would listen to him. So he just kept a grip on part of his bed while the world passed by.

Hours seemed to pass before the silent suffering was interrupted by a slight nuisance... For him anyway.

A large Nevermore began circling over the train, now amount of fire power that the defense turrets held seemed to stop it before it took its first strike.

Grimm seemed to amass underneath it as its claws struck the train, severing the connection and throwing the mass of metal tumbling to the ground.

Jaune reacted quickly to the situation.

Grabbing Sapentaoi he rushed to the girls and used his body to shield them from debris and shrapnel while holding them to stop either from being flung around as the two screamed in fear.

Metal warped and snapped as the train car struck the ground and the screaming of other passengers began to echo through the wreckage.

Jaune let the two go and dusted himself off, glass and metal bits dropping off him. He turned to the two and watched as they kept a strong grip on their weapons, and one another.

"What the hell happened?" the younger asked.

"Train crash, grimm can get quite brutal if they attack just the right way" Jaune explained as he grabbed his bag out of the cabinet, which was miraculously unharmed.

The two let go as they started grabbing their bags and holding their weapons close.

"How come you're so calm?" the older asked.

"Not my first train crash, not my first grimm attack, not my first train crash caused by a grimm attack" Jaune summerized as he pulled Pars Lunea out of its holster and began loading it.

Any cohesion was stopped as the growling of a beast made itself known, the shattered remains of the window giving them the veiw of an Ursa Major as it got closer.

The older pulled the younger behind her and held her sabre in a guard stance. Jaune glanced at her and put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

He calmly walked out of windowsill, much to the shock of the girls, and approached the large bear Grimm. The Ursa barely had a chance to realise that a man was close to it before its head crashed into the ground.

Jaune sheathed Sapentaoi and returned to the windowsill and held his hand out.

"Come one now, the Grimm aren't a patient bunch and there are a lot of other people out here" Jaune said while gesturing for the girls to follow.

The girls swallowed their momentary shock, grabbed their bags, and got out of the train through the windowsill.

The two followed Jaune as he cut down any grimm in sight and pulled anyone he found out of the wreckage. By the end of it they had a large mob armed with anything from huntsman grade weapons too decently shaped pieces of scrap.

The shadow of the nevermore loomed overhead once more as it swooped down and took a large talon full of people into the sky. The rest scrambled into finding spots as Jaune watched the beast through its shadow.

He withdrew Sapentaoi and began charging the kinetic energy into his sword. The Nevermore swooped down once more with its talons ready to slice him to peaces.

A shockwave broke the treeline as the Nevermore seemed unharmed as it lifted itself back into the air.

This notion was quickly dashed as the beast seemed to split into two when it tried turning. It's two halves plummeted to the earth while many of the other grimm started a retreat, lest they be cut down by either the man or the mob.

Jaune breathed a sigh of relief as he sheathed Sapentaoi and the people cheered.

Cheered for Jaune's victory.

Cheered for their own survival.

Jaune took a seat as many of the people prepared a rescue beacon while others started prepping meals. The two girls ran up to him and asked him something.

"What's your name sir, we never got it" the younger one asked. Jaune chuckled and answered; "Its Jaune, just Jaune". The two nodded before Jaune asked his own question; "Now what are your names? I never really got to talk to you two before this mess started".

The two girls nodded and answered; "My name's Winter Schnee, this is my younger sister Weiss Schnee, we are thankful you helped to save us and everyone else" The now named winter answered.

Jaune chucklef once more and responded; "Just doing my duty as a huntsman".

* * *

'It took two days for rescue to arrive, probably cause the heiress was there' Jaune thought as he remembered the faces of the two schnee girls as they tried to stop him from leaving when the rescue crews were pulling people into bullheads and treating those who needed it.

His mind then shifted to Blake, his encounter with her was much tamer than the his encounter with Weiss, yet it was interesting none the less.

* * *

Jaune held an umbrella close to him as he treked through the Vale forests in the midst of a rainstorm. He had no particular destination in mind, he had already visisted his nieces and student, there was no big grimm attack.

He just walked for the longest time before a sound stopped him. It was a most quiet and small sound, yet noticeably never the less. The sneezing of a small child.

Jaune glanced around the forest looking for the source before another sneeze made itslef known.

He turned to where he thought he heard it from and waited. It wasn't long before a third sneeze was heard from that direction.

Jaune followed the sound of the sneezes before finding a small shelter made of leaves and twigs. He looked around the sight of the shelter, found nothing, then looked inside.

He heard a gasp as the sight of a young girl, a young faunus girl at that, crawled back as far as she could inside the shelter and trembling at the very sight of him.

He was quite intimidating, with all his baggy and clothes heavy sense of fashion making it hard to tell his facial features.

The girl was trembling as she saw she was backed in as far as she could. A knife was close to her but she was hesitant to grab it.

Jaune's investigation was abruptly stopped as a yell grabbed his attention before something crashed into him.

Jaune turned back as groaning was heard from the boy, also a faunus from the horns on his head, that had most likely just tried to tackle Jaune.

He stood up as the boy put up his fists and Jaune got a better look at him. His hair and horns were blazen red while bandages covered much of the left side of his head. His entire body seemed to be soaked and a pile of wet wood near the sight showed he had been trying to get some way of warming up. The boy had both of his fists up while his face held deep anger.

"Get away from her" The boy said curtly, as though he was attempting both a demand and a command.

Jaune held his hands up in a mock surrender before digging them into his pockets and standing up.

"I wasn't trying anything, so don't be so brash kid" Jaune said as the boy attempted to rush him again.

Jaune sidestepped this time and the boy barely stopped himself from slamming into the shelter.

"Didn't I just say not to do anything brash kid" Jaune said in a parental tone.

"I don't care, just-" the boy's demanding was cut short as the girl started coughing heavily. He glance at Jaune before getting into the shelter in an attempt to help the girl.

Jaune stood in silence as the sound of the two kids whispering with one another was all that left the shelter.

The rain hammered heavier while Jaune sat on a wet log in the sight, keeping his eyes on the entrance to the shelter.

"What if he has medicine?" was the first sentence he heard from the shelter as the girl glanced outside. She was then pulled back by the boy as lightning struck off in the distance.

The following thunder shook the woods while Jaune heard the kids scream.

He had enough, he stood up, walked to the entrance of the shelter, and stuck his head. He was greeted by the sight of the boy holding the girl protectively while he glared at him.

Jaune sighed as he brought his bag out from its caped cover and opened it. He kept a small amount of pharmaceuticals in his bag for situations with people who weren't immortals.

He pulled out a small bottle and placed on the floor. "Its cough medicine, though you should take it in smaller doses as it's made for adults" he explained while taking a spare blanket out of his bag.

The boy seemed unconvinced as he held one of his fists up in case of an emergency. "Why would some guy walking around the woods have cough medicine on him for no reason?" the boy questioned.

"Good question, but another question is what would I gain from trying to hurt or kidnap you?" Jaune questioned the boy back.

The boy didn't seem to care as he just growled at Jaune before taking the bottle.

"You take it first, full dose" he said while pouring the contents of the bottle into its cap.

Jaune didn't objected so he took the cap, opened his lips, and downed it quickly. He barely contained a shudder from the horrid flavor but he'll be damned for his soft spot for the plights of youth.

The boy watched Jaune for any sort of reaction, he probably thought it was poison or a powerful sedative, yet he found nothing.

The boy looked Jaune right in his eyes the entire time he poured a smaller dose in the cap (Jaune reached his hand over to them and made sure it was the proper amount, much to the boy's disdain), before holding to the girl's mouth. She didn't protest much as she downed the medicine, though she did gag at the taste of it.

The boy watched as the girl held onto him, her breathing slightly calmer, before she eventually fell asleep. Jaune put the cough medicine back in his bag as the storm continued outside

The boy just spent the rest of the rainy night watching Jaune from their side of the shelter while Jaune kept an eye on the entrance.

Morning came as Jaune had rings around his eyes from never sleeping. The boy and girl were just waking up before another coughing fit from the girl broke out.

Jaune was quick to pull the medicine out from his bag and pour a dose of proper size for the girl. She took it without much hesitation, though the boy protested it, and fought through the gagging sensation of its taste.

Jaune sealed the bottle once again and walked out of the shelter with his bag, the bottle being left for the girl.

The boy ran out and got in Jaune's way and asked him; "Why did you help us?" while glaring at him.

"What's wrong with a man helping kids in need?" Jaune questioned back.

"But we're faunus, don't you humans hate us?" the boy just about yelled.

"What reasons would I have to hate two kids out in the woods?" Jaune shot back.

Their talk was interrupted by the girl walking out of the shelter and resting on the nearby log "We were protesting, they sent dogs after us and we got separated from everyone" she said, slightly drowsy from the medicine.

Jaune gave the boy a look, something along the lines of 'see was that so hard?'.

"Alright, sense she answered my question I'll answer yours" he said as he sat on the log next to the girl.

"Remnat is locked in an eternal conflict; on one side stands us, human and faunus-" he points at himself then at the boy while saying this. "- On the other side... is the grimm, all this petty conflict over human supremacy does nothing more than drive rifts between people, making it easier for the grimm to overpower us" he explained.

The boy seemed unconvinced however and just glared at him.

"What I'm saying is that as long as there are people, and some faunus, who believe that they're superior because of some genetics then Remnant will never truly safe" Jaune clarified while the girl got closer too him.

"What's your name?" she asked. "Jaune" he responded. The girl nodded before her eyes grew heavier. "Mine's Blake" she said before falling asleep, leaning into Jaune's side as she did.

The boy looked at Jaune before walking over and picking Blake up. He took her back into the shelter then walked back out.

"Now something else important while I'm still here, do you kids have any food?" Jaune asked while looking at the boy. The boy was about to answer before the growling of his stomach made itself known. Jaune seemed to nod at this and ran his hand into his bag, pulling out a small pack of what seemed to be canned food.

"Vacuo grade canned survival food, doesn't taste the best but it fills your gut" Jaune explained as he put the cans down near the boy.

The boy was hesitant for a second before he took the cans. He inspected each of the for anything malicious before reading the label on the side.

"They're prepared so you just have to open and eat" Jaune said.

The boy then took initiative and brought out a knife, Jaune wasn't sure where it came from but hey he's opening it, and plunged it through the can's lid.

He then tore the lid off and started drowning its contents. Jaune got closer and slowed the kid down. "Not so fast, you might cut yourself on it" he said as the boy just enjoyed the feeling of food in his stomach again.

The boy them walked into the shelter then back out, the can left with Blake. Jaune passed the rest of the pack to the boy as he nodded and took them into the shelter.

"Now one last thing" Jaune stated, confusing the boy. Jaune put his hand on the boys shoulder and spoke.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release my soul and by my shoulder protect thee". As Jaune spoke a glow of white fire gleamed off of his person and into the boy. The boy's body seemed to respond with a manifestation of crimson waves. Jaune then took his hand off the boy's shoulder, causing the glow to disappear from both of them.

"What was that?" the boy asked as he patted himself. "I unlocked your aura, you're going to need it in these woods" Jaune explained as he channeled his aura into his hand and the white fire returned.

The boy was mesmerized before trying the same with his. Only a faint glow of crimson waves appeares, leaving the boy disappointed.

"Its so small" he said. "Its only just been unlocked, no one's is ever that big when its first unlocked" Jaune explained while the boy nodded.

"Adam, my name is Adam" the boy said as he picked up the knife.

Jaune looked at the kid as he picked up his bag. "Alright Adam, I'll be going, if you can remember what I said when I unlcoked yours then you could unlock Blake's" Jaune said as he started leaving the sight.

"I'll remember everything you said" Adam shouted as Jaune disappeared between the treeline.

* * *

Jaune finished reminiscing as he stopped in front of a dust shop. Blake and Adam were reunited with their fellow White Fang members just a few days later. Though by now the White Fang was a violent mess, neither of them seemed to be with it anymore.

Blake was now a huntress in training alongside his nieces and the schnee heiress, a bit ironic when you think about it.

Adam on the other hand, last he heard the man was breaking underground slaver dens with intense ferocity.

Jaune was quite proud of them, all of them.

His thoughts continued as he browsed the various shelves. Yet they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, the clerk cowering, and a familiar voice defending all the dust in the shop.

Jaune sighed as he as going to get some answers.

 **So yeah, its a bit later than most updates. Its mostly exposition. But this is telling you guys somethings.**

 **1\. Adam isn't a bad guy in this.**

 **2\. Jaune knows each member of both teams (I'll do the storys for the NPR side some later chapter).**

 **3\. Some more plot points.**

 **Either way, have a good day. Keep up with social distancing and other Covid precautions. Hope you guys enjoyed this.**


End file.
